Pyrruby Training
by Starkiller141
Summary: Ruby is sweet and lovable, so is her girlfriend Pyrrha, and having the Mistrial tournament champion can certainly be rewarding, as long as Ruby can keep up with her reserved and incredibly fit girlfriend. Of course, Pyrrha's only reserved in public...even less can be said for Glynda, who's only looking for a bit of love herself. Lemon, very cute (sometimes bondage filled) lemons.
1. Usual Routine

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, while not a new chapter I felt this needed to be remastered since it was my first published work. ALSO, I have a poll up on my profile to help decide a futa Salem X someone pairing in spooky celebration of Halloween coming up. So just head to my profile page and vote for whoever is going to get dominated by futa Salem, also have to be looking at my profile through desktop view to see poll. ANYWAY, this is here and better than before, so if you don't care about the poll you can still enjoy this.**

Yang loved her little sister Ruby and who wouldn't, so it was no surprise to her when Ruby announced that she was dating Pyrrha.

Yang was happy to see her sister so happy with someone as gentle and caring as Pyrrha Nikos. Which is why she wasn't concerned with how Ruby would stay late at the gym with Pyrrha seemingly every night and even thought it adorable when Pyrrha would carry Ruby back to the dorm for her after they trained and showered.

Her only concern was how much more milk and water Ruby had been drinking recently, as if she was dehydrated after every workout, but she didn't think too much about it.

*Totally subtle scene changing music an art*

Ruby was sweating all over.

She felt exhausted, and the worst part was that she could tell her girlfriend, the Mistral champion, was not nearly as spent.

Pyrrha sounded like the incredibly nice and gentle person Ruby knew she was and fell in love with by offering to call it enough of their combat training for tonight.

Though in truth, Ruby knew what Pyrrha wanted to do just from the hungry look in her eyes that always appeared after they would train by themselves for a bit and got Pyrrha worked in the best way.

It was a Friday night and Yang trusted Pyrrha completely to keep Ruby out as long as she wanted in part to her personality in public and her combat skill. After a few months of them dating, Ruby had learned of Pyrrha's special kink.

One that most, if not all girls, would be more than okay with, not that Ruby was **really** complaining.

They headed for the showers, with it being so late on a Friday night and knowing everyone else would relaxing or partying elsewhere they had the whole building to themselves.

Ruby and Pyrrha began to undress and Ruby felt Pyrrha's hungry eyes on her smaller body, Ruby knew she was in for it tonight.

Ruby started the shower and felt the comforting warm water pour over her to wash the sweat off. Not even five seconds later she felt Pyrrha's hands on her shoulders, she didn't do or say anything.

She felt Pyrrha's hands slide down her chest and grope her breasts earning a soft small gasp out, she looked back at her usually gentle and self-less girlfriend and saw a devious smile on Pyrrha's face and the ever-growing hunger in her eyes and immediately felt extremely wet and hot from the shower.

Pyrrha toyed with Ruby's breasts for a little while earning a few delicious moans from the smaller huntress and decided she wanted more and slid one of her hands down Ruby's body to her clit and softly, slowly, played with her.

It was so slow, it felt like agonizing torture, in the best way possible and Pyrrha loved getting lustful moans out of Ruby.

She would have been happy toying with for hours, but stopped as Ruby neared her limit.

Only to start back up again and after a few minutes, Ruby's mind was already a little gone, but the part of Ruby still there knew Pyrrha was just taking her time before she really started.

Once Pyrrha had played with Ruby enough she thought it was time for her to sate her appetite or more accurately her thirst.

Pyrrha then turned Ruby around and looked her in the eyes. The taller red-head then licked her own lips, as if she couldn't wait for her meal while Ruby just stared into her girlfriend's eyes, unable to move

She knew what was coming and braced herself.

Pyrrha got down on her knees and ever-so-gently kissed Ruby's clit and gave her one more look before snaking her own arms under Ruby's legs to grasp her petite ass and prepare for the next stage.

In a flash, Pyrrha dove tongue first into Ruby's now very sensitive pussy while at the same using her incredible strength to pick Ruby up off the ground. Pyrrha then putt Ruby's legs over her shoulders.

With Ruby's back against the tiled wall and her feet along Pyrrha's back, the champion was able to absolutely devour her little rose's pussy.

As she always loved to and oh boy did she love to.

Ruby came instantly from how far Pyrrha was able to stick her tongue in and said champion was more than happy to swallow down Ruby's delicious juices.

Ruby may have wanted to come down from her orgasm, but Pyrrha didn't allow that and instead continued to lap her tongue and occasionally suck on Ruby's clit.

While Pyrrha was certainly enjoying herself with Ruby's taste, Ruby herself was in absolute heaven cumming a second time less than a minute after her first,

While some would have given oral and then asked for some in exchange, Ruby knew Pyrrha and she knew this wouldn't end soon.

To Pyrrha, Ruby's cum was more than delicious, it was magical and even addicting, the Mistrial champion had indulged in nearly every kind of delicious extravagant food there was, but nothing came close to Ruby's sweet nectar. Pyrrha could only assume it was thanks to a combination off all the sweets Ruby eats and her own sweet personality affecting her through her aura perhaps.

Pyrrha didn't need to know, all she cared about was tasting Ruby's snatch and devouring her cum, not to mention hearing her amazing girlfriend scream as loud as she could without having to worry about being heard or getting caught.

After Ruby came a fifth time she couldn't even keep her hands on her beloved girlfriend's head, not that she had too since Pyrrha was going as deep as she could with as few breaths as possible,

While Ruby was reduced to a drooling mess and didn't even feel the warm water hitting her still.

She could only feel her girlfriend eating her out, already pushing her to a sixth orgasm spraying herself into Pyrrha's awaiting mouth.

The entire time Pyrrha's focus was of course on making her smaller half cum as many times as possible before she passed out, but she did not neglect herself entirely.

Pyrrha has been fingering herself since the beginning and has managed to push herself over the edge every second time Ruby came, which just as of that moment was her eighth time meaning it was Pyrrha's fourth time.

She tried to make sure she got off every second time she tasted Ruby's delicious juice.

Ruby always wanted to be able to walk back to her dorm to prove she was just as resilient as her caring girlfriend,

but Pyrrha was relentless in her assault on Ruby's pussy.

Even when Ruby had moments when her mind would come back to her and she would try to push Pyrrha's head away from her slit, Pyrrha would never budge and in fact only made her push deeper into Ruby, meanwhile Ruby couldn't even formulate words

Upon Ruby's 13th orgasm, she passed out from the pleasure, not that Pyrrha was stopping until she got herself off 15 times so 30 for Ruby.

Eventually Pyrrha did relent in her pleasure assault on her beloved girlfriend and got them both out of the showers.

Pyrrha carried her sleeping girlfriend back to her dorm. She laid Ruby on her bed and before she left to return to her own dorm she gave Ruby a gentle kiss on the head and heard Yang behind her ask,

"So you really tired out my little sis with some good training huh?" she said so completely oblivious to what actually happened,

Pyrrha had a slight blush appear on her face, but not enough for yang to notice and replied,

"why yes, she held on as long as she could" and then gave Yang the big cheerful and gentle smile she was known for.

As she was walking out of the room she stopped and told yang one more thing,

"Oh right, yang be sure Ruby drinks enough fluids, she got a little… dehydrated… again" and with that she left

She couldn't wait for another training session with Ruby tomorrow.


	2. Taking Charge

**Notes: EYYY, this part 2 of what I originally thought was going to be a one-shot, but on account of how many story followers it attracted I thought it would only be right to make a sequel. I actually have some idea for a part three perhaps, but if any of you have any suggestions for me don't be afraid to voice them.**

Ruby and Pyrrha have been dating for months now and love each other dearly. Pyrrha would spoil Ruby any way she could and especially when it was just the two of them alone for just about any period of time that permitted Pyrrha getting in Ruby's panties. Ruby was in absolutely no position to complain about their sexual dynamic and she rarely ever did….out loud.

Ruby was more than happy to receive her generous amounts of pleasure from Pyrrha again and again even if she did feel a little dehydrated at the end of each session. In truth though, she also wanted to be the dominant one for once. True she was the one that was routinely eaten out without any complaints, but she knew for sure that Pyrrha was the one in complete control every time.

No matter how many time she shyly suggested that she could take charge Pyrrha had always assumed that Ruby thought herself a burden to Pyrrha in their love-making. Ironically Pyrrha would always respond with taking her smaller half into a deep passionate kiss only pick her up and carry her to the nearest wall or flat surface to begin eating her out yet again as if that was truly giving Ruby her answer. While slightly upset she was denied being in charge every time, Ruby never really complained due to the pleasure and attention she would receive from her girlfriend's tongue.

Ruby would keep asking Pyrrha the same question rather meekly and she would repeatedly get the same pleasurable response. One day she started to wonder if she had subconsciously accepted her submissive role and was just asking so that she would keep getting the same pleasurable response.

The idea that she had accepted defeat lit a resistant fire inside of Ruby and she realized the only way she would get her chance to prove to Pyrrha that she could be the dominant one would be with action. She had to come up with a plan to rush Pyrrha with huge amounts of pleasure as Pyrrha always did to her. The word "rush" sparked a kinky and borderline devious idea in Ruby. All she needed was strong rope, a place with no metal, and enough alone time to give Pyrrha merciless amounts of pleasure.

Pyrrha was overjoyed that it was once again Friday for many reasons. It meant that Yang was most likely going out to party until very late and that she would be able to…. enjoy Ruby's company for as long as she wanted tonight. Usually, they would have to use the excuse that they were training to get enough time alone together, but today they could get together without any excuses and as it turns out Ruby was ahead of her in that regard. Pyrrha had just received a text from Ruby specifying a time later in the day in Ms. Goodwhitch's lecture/training room of all places.

Pyrrha received a second text from Ruby saying, "Be sure to drink some water before-hand ;)" Pyrrha knew what Ruby meant right away since it's what she would say to Ruby before their usual "get-togethers" to make sure Ruby never got too dehydrated from…... their time together. Pyrrha thought it was cute that Ruby would send that to her since she was quite sure of herself, even to the degree that she wore a rather sinister smile as she thought, that Ruby would most definitely be the one that would be getting dehydrated since Pyrrha has always gotten more than her fill of liquids from Ruby. She thought that she would at least entertain the idea though and decided to in fact drink a little more than she normally would before heading to Ms. Goodwitch's room.

Pyrrha arrived at the room just at the time Ruby sent her to be there and found two of the three doors locked and was happy to see that Ruby may something planned for her after all, even though Pyrrha still had every intention of devouring her girlfriend's pussy till Ruby was a drooling mess as usual.

Pyrrha entered the room and locked the door behind her. She walked far into the not seeing Ruby and beginning to wonder where she was, but when she was standing on the arena platform to get a better view of the entire room she was surprised by the sudden activation of the arena's systems.

The combat arena was usually an open space where students could better their skills in combat without interference. However, Pyrrha had seen Ms. Goodwitch change the settings of the arena from time to time so and saw that it could have a variety of obstacles separating the combatants and they worked as a way for students to practice fighting around trees and rock without there actually being any. Instead of traditional trees, simple wooden pillars would rise up with branches sticking out symmetrically and even to each other on two sides. Something was unusual though about the wooden pillar before her, mainly that it had two ropes tied onto the two branches that were of equal height and perfectly placed apart so that in nearly resembled a "t" curved upwards.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Ruby appeared behind Pyrrha and looked up at her taller girlfriend. Ruby had her hands shyly together and with cute innocent eyes staring up at Pyrrha. Such a sight made Pyrrha's heart melt and general attitude soften from her ready form.

"He-hey Pyrrha I was h-hoping we could try something different so I set up that rope for us to…. you know...use"

Pyrrha was shocked by the kinkiness of what Ruby just said.

After a moment, she was totally was on board with what she thought was happening.

"S-Sure thing Ruby I would love to try this out!"

"Great! B-but I'm actually a little nervous myself, i-if you could undress first I'm sure I'd be more confident" Ruby had to use and push to the limit every one of her cute little sister skills she had used on Yang for so many years to get her to do things for her.

"Of course Ruby, but do one thing for me"

"Sure thing Pyrrha what?"

"Enjoy the show~"

And with that, a blush appeared on Ruby's face and Pyrrha put on her now signature seductive smile that only Ruby knew about and then commenced to take off her school uniform, starting with her buttoned shirt. She took it off incredibly slowly, doing her best to strip tease Ruby. Eventually, she slid it off her arms and onto the floor revealing her red bra of the same colorization as Ruby's cloak. Ruby was certain that specific red was not chosen by coincidence, that realization only made Ruby blush harder.

Pyrrha undid her skirt and lowered it even slower than she unbuttoned her shirt and it had the exact effect on Ruby that she wanted judging by Ruby's awestruck face. Ruby had to shake her head back into place and remember her plan and got herself ready to strike as Pyrrha turned from facing her to take off that red bra.

Pyrrha used one arm to cover her breast seductively to present to Ruby. As Pyrrha turned back slowly, now the tree to her back, was expecting Ruby to still be waiting patiently and as such was caught completely off guard as a red blur commonly called Ruby grabbed Pyrrha's unused hand and tied it with the strong dust infused rope on the branch above and to the left of her. As Pyrrha attempted to come to her senses, her other hand was grabbed by the red blur. Ruby used her momentum to get Pyrrha's last hand close enough to the other rope and used her incredible speed to tie up.

Pyrrha came to her senses and looked at Ruby in confusion.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"I never get to be the one in charge and I'm going to show you that I can be"

Pyrrha gave a small smile and a very soft chuckle that wasn't meant insultingly, but more as a result of how cute Ruby sounded to Pyrrha who still believed that Ruby was too sweet to be dominant during sex, but played along waiting for her chance to escape and give Ruby a good time after what she assumed was going to be a little embarrassing for the little reaper.

"But first let's remove those pesky leggings you're still wearing so I can get a taste of your sexy legs~"

Hearing such dirty talk from Ruby was certainly a little surprising to Pyrrha but she was waiting for her chance to get free and dive her tongue in Ruby's…...it didn't actually matter to Pyrrha.

Ruby slowly dragged Pyrrha's leggings off and rubbed her fingers along Pyrrha's legs as she did so. Ruby also brought her tongue down her girlfriend's legs earning and shutter from the restrained huntress. Ruby looked up at Pyrrha putting on the best sexy sinister smile she could and judging by the look on Pyrrha's face it was a pretty good one.

The way Ruby was acting and the near sinister smile on her face simply dumbfounded Pyrrha and was slowly losing her will to escape her bindings.

Ruby knew she was doing good but decided it was time to take things up a notch.

Ruby stood up and putt her right hand on Pyrrha's stomach and slowly raising it, dragging along her smooth skin up until she got to Pyrrha's breasts and grabbed the one to her right forcefully earning a gasp from Pyrrha which Ruby was all too happy to hear.

Ruby kept her hand on Pyrrha's breast and decided to get a taste of the other one and proceeded to draw circles around Pyrrha's free breast using her tongue earning yet another delicious gasp and a few moans from Pyrrha. Now she understood why Pyrrha loved to hear her moan so much.

After a few minutes of squeezing and tasting Pyrrha's breast, Ruby decided it was time to prepare for the main event and brought her free hand to Pyrrha's stomach and this time moved it downwards ever slowly. Eventually Ruby slipped her hand into Pyrrha's panties and slowly lowered them and then proceeded to play with her restrained girlfriends clit.

Pyrrha was certainly feeling a nice amount of pleasure as she was literally dripping with arousal. She guessed however that it wasn't on the level of pleasure that she could give Ruby, but decided that since she thought Ruby was doing her best, to give some encouragement.

"You're doing so good Ruby…. *sharp breath in-take* you're seriously making me feel so good~"

Ruby de-tached her mouth from Pyrrha's breast to let out a small chuckle that threw Pyrrha off.

"Oh Pyrrha, I'm just about to start the main event~" Ruby said with such a seductive tone Pyrrha didn't know her smaller half was capable of.

Not even a moment later Pyrrha realized just what her girlfriend meant as Ruby activated her semblance and started pumping her index and middle finger inside of Pyrrha's pussy at incredible speed. Pyrrha was already close to her first orgasms thanks to all of Ruby's teasing, but she was sent far over the edge with Ruby activating her semblance and she came with a loud, lustful scream "OH MY GOOOOODDD RUBYYYYYY!"

Even though Pyrrha had just experienced the best orgasm of her life Ruby didn't slow down in the slightest and kept her pace up until Pyrrha orgasmed again and again until Pyrrha's 5th orgasm and only then did Ruby relent for the moment. At this point Pyrrha was a drooling mess from the best five, near unstopping, orgasms she ever had. Her legs had turned to jelly, but she was still semi-standing thanks to the ropes tied to her wrists and the two branches behind her.

Ruby was happy with her work so far and felt a little merciful. Ruby used her scroll hooked up to control the arena and lowered Pyrrha a little so that she was on her knees. Ruby knelt in front of Pyrrha as her usually dominant girlfriend started to come to her senses.

Only when Ruby knew Pyrrha had come to her senses did she start her pleasure assault again, but this time Ruby used three fingers combined with her semblance to pump mercilessly into Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was moaning uncontrollably and was unable to formulate any words. Besides pumping into Pyrrha un-haltingly, Ruby found herself wet at the sight of her usually dominant girlfriend drooling, moaning, and occasionally screaming, when pushed over the edge as she just was for the 10th time. She decided to play a kinky game with her restrained girlfriend and proceeded to stick two fingers from her free hand into her own pussy and rubbed herself enough to get a fair amount of juices on her fingers and pulled her other fingers out Pyrrha and held them both up.

"Okay Pyrrha tell me which one taste better"

Ruby stuck the fingers that were in herself into Pyrrha's mouth and received a small moan.

"Now try this flavor~"

Ruby stuck her fingers that had previously been inside Pyrrha, that were still very much covered in her juices, into Pyrrha' mouth and received another moan.

"Alright Pyrrha since you like them both so much I'll help you keep tasting them and don't worry, take your time tasting them we have all night~"

And that's just what they did the rest of the night, every time after Pyrrha would cum Ruby would stick those same fingers into Pyrrha's mouth and receive a lustful moan just afterwards Pyrrha would always swallow taking her own fluids back into her along with Ruby's. Not neglecting herself, Ruby pushed herself to cum 15 times while keeping up her pleasure assault on Pyrrha. Ruby made sure to push Pyrrha to cum at least 30 times as Pyrrha made sure Ruby did in their usual "get-togethers".

Since it was a Friday and Ms. Goodwitch had an actual office elsewhere instead of that lecture room, when Ruby felt tired and she knew Pyrrha was exhausted, she would just untie Pyrrha and ease her onto the floor. Afterwards Ruby would retrieve the pillow and blankets she had stored behind Ms. Goodwhitch's teaching desk and brought them over so that the two of them could fall asleep together on the arena and though Pyrrha fell asleep just as Ruby retrieved the bedding materials, Ruby helped put Pyrrha's head on a pillow.

Ruby laid down next to Pyrrha on a pillow of her own and pulled the blankets over the two of them and proceeded to snuggle up to her sleeping girlfriend and thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

"I think I showed her a good enough time to make this happen again"


	3. Beginning of a New Dynamic

**Author's Notes: Hey there, Jokemaster again and I just wanted to say that this one is longer (lol) because I'll be on vacation next week so I won't be uploading until after.**

Ever since the night Ruby took charge and made Pyrrha cum herself into unconsciousness, the sexual dynamic shifted between them and for the past three weeks Ruby has been the dominant one during their "get-togethers". Pyrrha was more than happy to submit herself to Ruby now that she knew how much Ruby wanted to be in-charge, it also didn't hurt that Ruby was rather good at it.

With the weeks following that eventful night, Pyrrha has experienced more pleasure than she thought was possible and now felt she understood how Ruby felt on those nights where Pyrrha would dive tongue first into Ruby's pussy and wouldn't come out until Ruby was a drooling mess.

The only problem was now Pyrrha understood how Ruby could grow somewhat tired of the submissive role despite the brain melting pleasure it would give.

The two of them had a talk about the issue and both agreed that they would take weekly turns starting on Mondays with who was dominant and who would be submissive. Whose ever week it was to be the dom would be able to take the other whenever, wherever, and however they wanted.

Both were very happy with this arrangement.

This week Pyrrha was in charge and this Friday night she had acquired some toys to help get Ruby drooling in a puddle of cum. She had texted Ruby to meet her in Ms. Goodwhitch's lecture room, seemingly their new favorite place to have fun, later today. Pyrrha had to prepare some things to give Ruby a taste of her own pleasureable medicine.

Ruby had felt rather proud of herself recently with her showing to Pyrrha that she could be dom and it has only strengthened their relationship. This week would be the first time Pyrrha was the dom since before the night Ruby took charge. Pyrrha had thought it fair that Ruby have a few weeks of being in control after so long of being submissive.

So far this week Pyrrha had got them back into the routine of eating Ruby out till she couldn't form words, but this morning Ruby had received a text from Pyrrha stating she had something special planned for them tonight in Ms. Goodwitch's room. It felt strange to Ruby, how it felt like it was the night she took Pyrrha by surprise though their positions reversed. Though the familiarity of the situation felt a little strange the idea was already turning her on.

All Ruby had to do on her end was drink a good amount of fluids (which they both loved hearing now from each other) and give her team an excuse for why she wouldn't be coming back till morning again. Luckily for Ruby Yang had already informed her that she was going off campus in order to keep up her avoiding of Ms. Goodwitch after she pulled a prank on the older woman by doing something to her actual office and in effect making her lose her keys some time ago. Yang also still trusted Pyrrha completely with Ruby, thankfully she still had no idea about what two gentle girlfreinds have gotten into. Weiss and Blake said they'd be out the rest of the night as well, but wouldn't say why.

It was later in the day now and Ruby was arriving in what was her new favorite room and was happy to see her favorite tree stand-in training obstacle already raised, though no ropes were hanging on the branches.

Out of nowhere Ruby heard a strange sound behind her only to turn around and see her beloved girlfriend locking the door behind her with something in her free hand. Once Pyrrha walked more in the light, while Ruby was already on the arena, did she notice her taller girlfriend carrying what looked to be…. "Handcuffs?"

"Yes Ruby, they are. I wanted to do something special since it's near the end of my first week in control since we started this new dynamic. I thought what better way than to give you a taste of the pleasure you've been giving me while I've been restrained~"

Ruby couldn't help but feel a little venom behind Pyrrha's words and felt that she needed to ask if she was okay.

"Hey Pyrrha, this isn't about how dominated you by surprise he-he…... right?"

Pyrrha put on an pretty sinister smile that slightly frightened Ruby despite that she knew Pyrrha would never actually hurt her.

"Of course not Ruby, what you did that night was amazing and eye-opening to how good you could dom and I think you know how much I loved it. This is just me giving you a taste of how much pleasure you gave me" she said wearing that sinister smile that both frightened and aroused Ruby.

"O-Oh Pyrrha you don't have t-to I'm sure any other way would be... uh... just fine!" she said with a nervous smile that only seemed to make Pyrrha's smile grow.

"Oh but Ruby~, you deserve more than just fine"

And with that she used her polarity powers to raise the pair of handcuffs she was carrying into the air. While Ruby was distracted, looking at the handcuffs in the air, Pyrrha used her reflexes to run up to Ruby and surprise her and take her into passionate kiss.

At the same time Pyrrha used her strength to slightly raise Ruby and carry her closer to the tree stand-in. When Ruby's back was firmly against the training obstacle, Pyrrha brought her hands from Ruby's sides to undo the completely-in-the-way set of cloths Ruby was wearing. Once the annoying clothing was on the ground, Pyrrha grabbed her cute girlfriend's wrists and brought them up to where the branches extended outwards, all the while tasting every part of her girlfriends mouth her tongue could reach.

When Ruby decided she could use some air she tried to tap Pyrrha's side to signal she needed to breath, but she was surprised to find her wrists already handcuffed above her onto the branches. Ruby tried to shake her head in an effort to get Pyrrha to open her eyes in their make-out session and succeeded, in one way.

Pyrrha did open her eyes while they were still making out and Ruby could tell she understood the situation. However, she was surprised when Pyrrha didn't stop but instead deepened her tongue's assault of her mouth. Although Ruby wanted air she couldn't help but get tremendously turned on by Pyrrha seemingly abusing her in such a way.

When Pyrrha finally did relent, Ruby immediately slouched over coughing and gasping for air and when she looked up at Pyrrha she was half terrified half turned on to see her girlfriend's signature deviously hungry smile.

"Ruby~"

She loved it when Pyrrha said her name in such a seductive tone

"Yes...*huff*... Pyrrha?"

"I want to really get started on that something new I mentioned earlier okay~"

Finding herself already turned on so much, Ruby was in no position to say no.

"Whatever...*huff*... you want~"

"Wonderful! I brought a toy for us to play with"

"Ooh, that sounds nice~"

"Yes, I thought you would agree, but Ruby there's one more thing"

"Whatever it is, I'm okay with it, I trust and love you Pyrrha"

Pyrrha slightly caught off guard by the touching comment took a couple seconds to fake a small cough and re-compose herself

"R-right, I'll uh... get right to it then, you're going to call me Mistress from now on"

"Alright Pyrrha I can do-"

Ruby was cut off as a hand came across her breast and slapped one with a fair sting

"Ow!"

"What did I tell you to call me!" Pyrrha said in a dominant voice.

Ruby looked at her usual gentle girlfriend in surprise from the sudden aggression, but while the actions and words seemed harsh Ruby looked into Pyrrha's eyes. Ruby saw that Pyrrha was nervous and scared if she had gone too far, but unknown yet to the taller red-head was that her smaller half actually enjoyed the thrill she received from the aggression and Ruby decided to give Pyrrha a notable sign to continue her ways.

"O-Oh Mistress, I felt like being a bad girl I'm sooo sorry~"

Both were in slight shock from the level of dirty talk, but neither wanted things to stop.

"Well if you feel like being a bad girl then I find myself in need to punish you~"

"Yes Mistress! I am in need of…. punishment~"

Their eyes met and both understood things have changed yet again and both were happy about it.

Pyrrha walked off the arena matt to retrieve a bag she stored earlier, out she took what seemed to be a long, and rather thick, purple dildo at seemingly 6 inches, despite the obvious explicit situation going on before, Ruby found herself blushing redder than her cape at the sight of such a "toy".

"Alright Ruby let's start your punishment with my personal vibrating toy, it has a flexible metal stem in it so i can push it in as far as I want and take it out without my hands no problem, so let's start shall we~"

And with that, Pyrrha used her semblance to lower large dildo vertically against Ruby's slit and turned it on its first out of five speed settings. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure over Ruby, she had never used a vibrater on herself and was unfamiliar with the feeling except the occasional trip on Yang's motorcycle, but she would never talk about how it would feel nice with her sister.

However, Pyrrha only held it against Ruby slit and occasionally on her clit so while it felt "really really nice" to Ruby she wanted- no- needed more

"Aah-aah~ M-Mistress p-please put it in me"

"Oh, you seem to have forgotten that this is punishment and the fact that you would ask such a thing means you only need more of it~"

Pyrrha then turned it up to its second speed setting and Ruby was jolted with more far pleasure.

It was actually enough to get Ruby to near her orgasm, even though it wasn't inside, but Pyrrha knew this and after so many times of pushing Ruby to orgasm again and again she could tell when Ruby was going to cum and more importantly she knew when to pull away so Ruby couldn't.

"OH-AH! -OH! MIS-tress?"

As Ruby was on the edge of her orgasm Pyrrha pulls her toy away.

"You do not get to cum until **I** allow it"

Ruby looked up at her taller half very meekly, on purpose of course.

"Y-yes Mistress I underst-AH-AAH!"

Before Ruby could finish, Pyrrha surprised her with more waves of pleasure by turning her toy on again.

Pyrrha by this point had just been standing in front of her restrained girlfriend enjoying watching her struggle in her handcuffs while not-quite-enough pleasure washed over her.

But at this point, Pyrrha wasn't content to just watch and latched her right hand onto Ruby's petite right breast and her own mouth onto Ruby's other breast while her free hand went down to play with Ruby's clit to help tease her.

Pyrrha deeply enjoyed the surprised gasps and moans she squeezed out of her beloved girlfriend, but still she wanted more without giving Ruby too much too soon, Pyrrha wanted to edge Ruby on for some time.

The only thing Ruby could compare her current situation to is those times in the shower where Pyrrha would toy with her just to get her to squirt as soon as Pyrrha began to devour her pussy except that she would be pushed over the edge seemingly countless times. However, in her current situation Pyrrha was edging her on and on while never giving her release. Ruby thought that if Pyrrha wanted to take her mistress-ness to the next level, the only way Ruby was going to cum is if she begged for it.

"Oh~ Oh Mistress p-please let me cum I beg of you"

"Are you sure you've learned your lesson?~"

"OH YES MISTRESS I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I SWEAR"

"Let's see you prove it~"

And with that Pyrrha waved her hands and Ruby's restraints opened and let her fall to her knees.

Pyrrha approached the kneeling her girlfriend and pointed to her own pussy and Ruby knew exactly what she wanted. Ruby brought her head closer to Pyrrha's crotch and looked back up at Pyrrha with the cutest eyes she could muster for effect.

Pyrrha's heart was beating faster than ever before. She had taken charge of sex between them before but nothing like this ever happened, until Ruby took charge of course, and Pyrrha was worried she had been pushing Ruby to hard. However, what reaffirmed Pyrrha's confidence was that Ruby was obviously playing along and got Pyrrha more turned on than ever before with her dirty talk.

Even now, with Ruby on her knees less than an inch from Pyrrha's crotch, but still she didn't want to overdo things. She quickly got over that thought as Ruby looked up at her with the cutest face she would only ever use on Yang, or to catch Pyrrha off guard, and said

"Do you want me to pleasure you with my mouth Mistress~"

Pyrrha caught off guard, of course, with such a statement and made a pretty audible gulp. She took a second to compose herself, again, as she responded with her seductive mistress voice

"That is your purpose~"

Ruby smiled seductively and responded

"Yes Mistress~"

Not a second later Ruby took a long slow lick of Pyrrha's pussy and earned a shutter from the champion that made Ruby slightly giggle

Pyrrha heard that slight giggle and decided to take total control of the situation again.

She put both of her hands on Ruby's head and shoved her little lover against her pussy and Ruby was more than happy to be used by Pyrrha in such a way and began to use her tongue more aggressively inside Pyrrha's pussy. Not neglecting her smaller half entirely, Pyrrha used her powers to push the still vibrating dildo 5-inches into Ruby's pussy while turning up its speed setting to four happily getting her girlfiend to moan into her pussy giving Pyrrha even more pleasure.

Ruby was getting absolutely lost in pleasure and had been on the edge since the beginning and as such had forgotten that Pyrrha had not allowed her to cum, but when Pyrrha unexpectedly pushed the vibrating dildo inside of her there was no way she could hold back and came moaning into Pyrrha's pussy, which tasted amazing to her by the way.

Pyrrha came herself soon after Ruby had, though she didn't know Ruby came until she pulled Ruby's head back so she could see herself squirt on Ruby's face.

"Oh~ ah…. Wait did you cum?"

Pyrrha said using her powers to pull the vibrater out of Ruby to get her full attention.

Ruby dazed by her orgasm and the delicious taste of Pyrrha's cum getting into her mouth responded weakly with

"Y-yes mistress I-I'm sorry I- MPHM!"

Pyrrha used her powers to bring the dildo to Ruby's face and forced in her mouth as she was talking.

"Lick it you bad girl~ Taste yourself and love it"

Ruby did as she was told and swirled her tongue around the cock stand-in currently in her mouth, nearly down her throat, drenched in her own juices, loving the taste of herself.

Pyrrha had used her powers again to pull it out of Ruby's mouth and brought it back down to her pussy only to force all 6-inches of the vibrating toy into Ruby who instantly came a second time just as Pyrrha brought her hands back to Ruby's head and shoved her face back into the pussy she now loves the taste of.

"That's all right for now, I'll be sure to teach you to follow rules another time, but for now pleasure your mistress~"

And for the rest of the night Ruby was happy to eat out Pyrrha while the 6-inch vibrator was happy to go all the way in and out of Ruby's pussy only to back into Ruby's mouth whenever she came. An unknown amount of orgasms later from the two and they were happy to find themselves the next morning snuggled together on a Saturday morning loving the new dynamic between them.

It all seemed so perfect between them… until they both noticed that each other had a lipstick kiss mark of each of their cheeks which was weird since neither of them wore lipstick the night before.

 **Oh snap, the two not-so-innocent lovers have been caught!**

 **But…... by who?**

 **Leave a review to suggest who you think it is and who you would like to include in this story if anyone.**


	4. Glynda's Offer

**Author's Notes: Heyyy, OMFG I can't believe how long it took me to get this one finished. It wasn't even that it was such a hard write, but as you may know, this was my first story ever and since the last chapter I've been having so many other ideas like all the other stories I have out now and others I haven't published yet, but have started working on. Despite all that nonsense, I plan on uploading the next chapter without such a wait. ANYWAY, this chapter is lead-up heavy as a result of me trying to use as little smut-logic as possible in this story, because you know... sex just doesn't happen as instantly as we would like it to.**

Glynda Goodwitch was a hard-working individual, she took everything she did seriously and completed everything she set her mind to.

However, that doesn't mean she never takes time to relax.

So, she finds it incredibly...frustrating, when she takes time to relax in her lecture room after a class or in her office after a long day, only to find colored smoke bombs that upon "popping" color her office in horrendous shades of green, yellow, and brown.

To avoid such an incident again, Glynda had cameras placed in both her office and her lecture room to ensure that her only places of relaxation remain… well relaxing.

Glynda had only ever expected to catch a certain a blonde huntress-in-training in an attempt to disturb her, but she ended up finding something else entirely.

The first night Glynda had caught the two red-headed love birds on camera she was absolutely shocked at the amount of disrespect for the learning space they were occupying, the indecency of such acts in an almost public place, the... the way they looked at each other while they were touching... the…. the heat of how it all looked and the heat… Glynda felt at watching them.

Glynda had been lonely for some time, she hadn't had a date in far more time than she cared to admit. Not because no one asked, dust no have you seen this woman, she had been asked many times by mostly young men that found her beauty and age combo very attractive.

However, she could always tell what they were after by the look in their eyes. More as of how their eyes looked over her as more of a mountain to climb just to say they climbed it and they wanted nothing more, she would always end up alone.

She had removed herself from the dating scene for quite some time, she had been happy enough to pleasure herself as opposed to having cold one-night stands. She had been focusing on her work and being professional.

She felt contempt to do so… until she first saw the two lovers.

Ruby Rose had tied Pyrrha Nikos to the training obstacle and fucked her to a drooling mess.

There was so much trust between them, Pyrrha seemed more than happy to surrender herself to Ruby's control. Glynda watched as the taller red-head was consumed by the pleasure her shorter half was giving her.

Glynda knew she shouldn't have watched them, she knew she shouldn't have felt so hot watching them, and she certainly knew she shouldn't have touched herself to them that night… or the others, but she couldn't help but feel drawn to the warmth and love between them, something she longed for.

She wanted to stop, kind of, she wanted to be professional and report them, but even to her, that sounded cold and the two lovers would have felt far more than a little embarrassed. Not to mention that Glynda couldn't remember feeling so warm as she did watching them.

She watched them to physically pleasure herself, yes, but she also watched them to witness the love between them,

how they strived for the others pleasure more than their own,

how even when they tried to sound strict to each other there would always be a warm caring tone present,

how they would look into each other eyes when they were in some act of touching or even if they finished and would cuddle together,

it was incredible to Glynda and if she was being honest with herself, it was exactly what she was hoping she could have one day.

She had been watching the adoring couple make love in her lecture room for a few weeks when she had finally decided that what she was doing was wrong if for any other reason than she was insulting their love with her selfish act, but she was still lonely and she knew now seeing the deep in love couple that she would feel even lonelier after.

Glynda was in a tough situation, she knew if she told them about her cameras, even if she destroyed all the tapes, that they would never use that room again, obviously, but also that they would never look at her the same way, isolating her from her warmest students.

She had one incredibly hopeful and even more unprofessional idea she hoped would work. She would watch them one more time and she would leave a mark on them to let the couple know they had been found, to make it slightly less embarrassing for them when she confronts them.

Plus, she may have been mistaken, but she could have sworn she saw handcuffs in Pyrrha's backpack today….so yeah, one more night.

"And that's how I'd bring Remnant closer together!" Yang said with enthusiasm

"Yang, I regret hearing that story, for so many reasons" Weiss said coldly, eyes wide, but a slight blush on her cheeks "b-but you can tell me again later...i-if you must"

While Yang and Weiss talked, another totally cute ship isn't sitting where they normally would be and are far off in the corner of the room quietly discussing how they had purple lipstick on their cheeks.

"A-are you sure you didn't put on lipstick that night and forgot?!" Ruby asked worriedly

"Yes Ruby, I'm sure, plus if I did then how would it get on my cheek?" Pyrrha said slightly less worried, but still very much so

"Excuse me! Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, I would like to see you two after class!" Ms. Goodwitch said with slight anger that shook the lovers out of their own thoughts.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch" the pair said in unison. They shot each other a look, silently agreeing to talk more about their situation later.

*After class ended, i.e. end of the school day, in Ms. Goodwitch's room*

"Do you two know why I called you after class today?" Glynda said with her usual sternness

"Because we were disrupting class." Pyrrha said apologetically while Ruby just kept her head looking at the ground.

"Partly" she said with her hands together on her desk, though Pyrrha could almost swear she saw them shaking slightly

"I noticed you two seemed distracted and even worrisome so I decided to call you after to… *she inhaled and exhaled heavily* help ease your tensions"

Pyrrha and Ruby felt slightly confused at the statement, but didn't say anything.

This was it, she was going to reveal to the two lovers that it had been her that caught them, she would promise not to reveal their secret and she would take whatever harsh words they had for her when she told them what she did while watching them, it was the right thing to do.

Glynda straightened her back and took another deep breath.

"I was the one that kissed your cheeks that night, it was only me that saw you two... together."

Pyrrha and Ruby were frozen in place unable to speak with a growing blush redder than Ruby's cape from just how shocking and embarrassing the news they just received was and when they did not speak Glynda continued.

"Also, this was not the first time I have caught you two… using this room. I had cameras installed some time ago in an effort to catch practical jokesters, but instead I saw you two."

Ruby had never felt so embarrassed in her entire life, she did her best to disappear into the fabric of her cape with no luck. Even with her focus on such an unlikely occurrence, she couldn't help but think that when Glynda said "Practical Jokesters" she was referring to Yang and Ruby knew it.

Pyrrha, while also more embarrassed than any one point in her past she could remember, couldn't help but think that they were about to be punished. She wasn't about to let Ruby get in any serious trouble.

"Professor Goodwitch! I want to make sure you know it was my idea to use your room and I pressured Ruby into it!" Pyrrha said with more worry in her voice than she wanted to be heard.

Ruby heard her beloved girlfriend try to save her from any and all blame, but there was no way Ruby Rose was going to let someone take the fall for her, especially not Pyrrha.

"What?! NO! Ms. Goodwitch it was me! Please don't mess up Pyrrha's perfect record" Ruby said disregarding any attempt to hide the worry in her voice.

"I have seen the recordings enough times to know that it was clearly Ms. Rose who first… took advantage of the rooms operations, but neither of you need to worry, no punishment is necessary."

The deeply in love couple took a heavy sigh of relief, but Pyrrha, a person who had lived her life around people who spoke very specifically, using their words to get the celebrity Pyrrha Nikos to do things, couldn't help but hear that Glynda had watched them more than the last time they were together, but even saw them during their first time in the room.

"H-have you been watching us Ms. Goodwitch?"

Even Ruby now looked up at her professor in uncertainty

Glynda turned her head away from the couple, she couldn't look them in the eyes and say this.

"..."

"... yes, I have"

The couple looked at her in disbelief, neither knew what to say.

Until Ruby gave something a try,

"Why"

In truth, Glynda hoped this question would come up, so she could make her motives clear

"Well, the short truth of it is that... I'm very much lonely"

"So, you watched us to get off, didn't you?" Pyrrha said sternly "And now what, you have the videos are you going to blackmail us into doing something because if you think I'll let you do anything to Ruby I'll-"

"No no no! Please I would never do that to you two! Not after what I've seen"

Glynda looked up in fear at exactly what she was afraid they would think of her, she had to come clean now and so she pulled out a dust powered thumb drive.

"Here please take this" Glynda handed over the drive to Ruby "That drive contains all the footage of you two in that room."

Pyrrha surprised by the surrender of their privacy thought for a moment before squinting again at Glynda.

"How do we know that's all of it?" Pyrrha said still with hostility

"Please believe me and please don't hate me" Glynda said sounding far more vulnerable than usual.

"I wanted to show you two that I respect your relationship by telling you both this, I was hoping you could see that I want you two to trust me" Glynda sounding even weaker than before

Ruby perked up at the fear in Glynda's tone, " _Did she mean it?"_ Ruby thought to herself. Then a good question came to Ruby's mind she needed answered

"Why didn't you come to us sooner?" Ruby asked softly

Glynda looked into Ruby's gentle eyes for a few seconds before responding,

"As I said before… I'm lonely and I saw the way you two looked at each other, how you two looked into each other's eyes and gave yourselves to each other… It's what I always dreamed to be a part of and in truth... I brought you two here to ask something of you."

Pyrrha and Ruby looked at each other, then they both looked back at Glynda.

"I would like you two to consider me joining your relationship"

The couple sitting across from Glynda were clearly shocked speechless, again.

"A-are you being serious" Ruby asked out of true disbelief

"Yes, I am, I would be caring, never lie to either of you, and I would protect you two to the greatest of my ability, I promise you both this." Glynda said the last bit with her right hand on her heart, if a little dramatic.

Pyrrha had always looked up to her professor Glynda Goodwitch, she was the epitome of a self-made woman and what Pyrrha always dreamed to be when she grew up.

She had even touched herself to the thought of Glynda before she was involved with Ruby, who she also told about her thoughts. So yes, Pyrrha was open to the idea of being with Glynda, but Ruby was the center of her universe, if Ruby didn't want Glynda then so be it.

Ruby was still slightly in shock. _"Was this really happening? Was Glynda Goodwitch really offering herself to them?"_ Ruby thought to herself

She knew Pyrrha was open to the idea, she was one of the many things Pyrrha had admitted to Ruby of dreaming about.

" _So, this is actually going to happen! I'm going to get with Glynda Goodwitch! Man, Yang is gonna be so jealous!"_

Suddenly a rather sinister smile made its way on Ruby's face without her realizing it, though the two-other people in the room noticed and suddenly Glynda felt it necessary to make one last announcement she had forgotten.

"Oh yes one more thing, I'd like to keep this private for now"

" _Oh shoot"_ Ruby thought

"Well... what do you two say?" Glynda asked softly

Pyrrha and Ruby looked at each other, Ruby smiled and nodded, Pyrrha looked to Glynda who looked at Pyrrha obviously nervous. Then Pyrrha looked back to Ruby and nodded.

"Alright Ms. Goodwitch-" Pyrrha started

"Glynda, please" Glynda said quickly to make sure that formality was no longer needed

"Glynda, I think we'd both be happy to have you join us" Pyrrha said with comforting and warm smile

Glynda couldn't believe it.

This was the thing she wanted the most, a chance.

"That's great!" Glynda said with more joy than either red-head had ever heard her have in her voice.

Glynda coughed into her hand to re-compose herself.

"Thank you for this chance I will not let you two down"

"So tonight?" Ruby said with excitement

Both Glynda and Pyrrha looked at Ruby in surprise,

"S-so soon?" Glynda asked

"Well I mean you've already have seen us and you probably don't wanna wait any longer right? ~" Ruby said in a voice that Pyrrha had been trained to get a little wet at hearing instantly and one Glynda had loved to hear from the videos

"W-well I suppose if you're okay with that then um... yes, I would like that very much" Glynda said sounding rather submissive.

Meanwhile Pyrrha was sitting quiet at the view of Ruby dominating Glynda in the conversation, she wished it would be like this later.

"Great!" Ruby got out of her seat ad stood up to take her Pyrrha's hand to make her stand

"Then We'll see you later in your lecture room!" Then Ruby walked out of Glynda's office holding Pyrrha's hand as if she had not said such a dominating statement.

Later that same day, Glynda was in her lecture room carrying herself with far less confidence than she normally would.

" _I can't believe they actually agreed to this so quickly"_ she thought to herself happier than she had been in a long while. She looked to the clock and noticed it was about the time they said they would arrive

She looked back to the same piece of paper she had been staring at for hours, unable to focus on anything besides the thoughts of what would happen tonight, then the door opened, and entered the two sweet lovers.

"H-hello girls I- um, have been waiting for you two" Glynda said nervously

"Oh, I'm so sorry we made you wait!" Ruby said with puppy dog eyes

"Oh-OH! NO! d-don't worry!" Glynda blurted out as fast as she could not meaning to upset the caring girl.

"But you said we made you wait" Ruby said making Glynda feel even worse

"Oh-oh- I... just meant that I... that I couldn't wait to be with you... and all" Glynda said with a more than obvious blush

"Well that's very nice to hear" Ruby said with sudden confidence and a matching smile surprising Glynda

"Yes, it is" Pyrrha said with hunger in her eyes which also helped to remind Glynda that the two may seem very innocent in public, but as the videos have shown, they act differently in the sheets, so to speak.

"We should get started right away, Glynda, if you would be so kind as to undress~" Pyrrha said enjoying the view of her flustered teacher

"Oh, yes of course uh... right away"

Glynda turned around out of embarrassment and began to unbutton her top. However, Pyrrha and Ruby did nothing but watch as their strict teacher nervously fumbled with her buttons and eventually, removed her top.

Glynda's dark purple bra was a welcomed sight even if Glynda still had her back facing the two lovers. Glynda tossed her top to the floor and began to undo her skirt. As she undid her skirt and shimmied it down her legs, she turned her head to see the two redheads still fully clothed in their school uniforms with smiles that made it obvious they were enjoying the show.

"Are...are two going to get undressed as well?" Glynda asked nervously

"Yah we will… but not yet. You first~" Ruby said with confidence that only made Glynda blush harder.

Glynda proceeded to undo her bra and toss it as well. She was about to pull down her panties, but before she could, a body pressed against her back and two arms came from under her own to grope her breast squeezing the first moan of the night out of her.

"Well well, these breasts are very nice, firm yet so squeezable." Pyrrha said exhaling warm air against Glynda's neck sending a shiver down the older woman's back.

Ruby walked in front of the pair to get a better look at Glynda's almost completely naked form.

"Man, they look tasty too" Ruby said eyeing Glynda's breasts

"Well go ahead Ruby, I'll taste something too~" with that, Pyrrha used one hand to turn Glynda's head in order to begin kissing. The kiss between them was quick at first, as any first kiss with someone would be, but after the first it got deeper, more intense, until Glynda and Pyrrha passionately kissing. All the while Ruby was sucking on Glynda's left nipple.

Glynda helplessly moaned into Pyrrha's mouth as Ruby used her mouth and right hand to play with her teacher's breasts while also sending her left hand down to touch Glynda's slit.

While Ruby slowly slid two fingers along the outside of Glynda's panties, Glynda herself eagerly moved her hips into Ruby's touch showing Ruby and Pyrrha just how wanting Glynda was, signaling them to move things along.

Pyrrha pulled her mouth away to allow her usually stern teacher breath after such a lustful kiss and to explain what was about to happen.

"Alright Ms. Goodwitch-"

"I-I said you can call me Glynda if you want" Glynda said meekly

"Oh, I know" Pyrrha took a long lick of her teacher's neck "I just think it's sexier to talk to you like we're in class"

Glynda, unbelievably, blushed even a deeper shade of red from such a comment

"Anyway, as I was about to say, it's time to really start things up~" Pyrrha said

"Start things up?" when Pyrrha didn't answer her, Glynda turned to Ruby to see the shorter girl licking her lips leaving Glynda speechless.

"If you're still okay with this" Pyrrha whispered seriously into Glynda's ear

Glynda looked back to Pyrrha and saw those warm eyes she had seen her give Ruby time and time again. Glynda nodded in response, signaling her approval.

"Alright, let's get you on your back~" Pyrrha said with a growl

Glynda allowed herself to be lowered onto her butt and before she could completely lay down Ruby got on her knees in between her teacher's legs giving her inner thighs plenty of kisses. The feeling of warm lips touching her in places that haven't been touched in so long were driving Glynda crazy. The innocent eyes Ruby was shooting her with was the sweetest kind of icing on a cake.

Every kiss and lick on her inner thighs sent jolts of pleasure through Glynda, but Pyrrha eventually was successful in laying Glynda on her back. Pyrrha then stood up again to shimmy her own panties off and toss them near Glynda's cloths, she then moved to stand over her teacher showing Glynda her cleanly shaven pussy.

Glynda looked up with Pyrrha legs on both sides of her head, realizing what was about to happen. However, before Glynda could even nod a yes in response, Ruby stopped teasing and took a long slow lick of Glynda's slit. The sudden, yet slow, sensation caused Glynda to moan loudly and lustfully. Seeing her opportunity, Pyrrha quickly brought herself to her knees and placed her pussy right on Glynda's open mouth.

While the sensation of Ruby's tongue threatened to overwhelm Glynda, she knew this was her chance to show her own skill to the two red-headed lovers and so began to fervently lap her tongue against Pyrrha's slit.

Pyrrha nearly purred in satisfaction at the feeling of Glynda's tongue on her lower lips, her professor's tongue was longer than Ruby's, but the real factor adding an extra sense of pleasure was the truth of what was happening. Glynda Goodwitch, the strictest teacher she knew, her role model, was doing her best to eat her out and make her cum… it was seriously hot.

"Oh Ms. Goodwitch... your tongue feels great! Hey Ruby, how does she taste~?" Pyrrha asked while she had one hand running through Glynda's hair.

Ruby pulled her mouth away from Glynda's soaking slit licking her lips before she spoke

"Oh Pyrrha, she tastes really nice!" Ruby said with childish excitement that Pyrrha loved, before immediately diving back into devouring Glynda's pussy.

"Did you hear that-O! -OH! -oh... M-Ms. GoOOOOD... *huff*... G-Glynda, your pussy taste AMAZING! AAHH" Pyrrha said as Glynda was going all out, wanting to make Pyrrha cum before she came herself.

Pyrrha now had both her hands on Glynda's head while gyrating on her teacher's mouth, feeling herself close to release.

Ruby could tell simply by Pyrrha's moans that she was already close, " _impressive"_ Ruby thought to herself. Pyrrha could usually hold out longer, but Glynda was trying her best to show the two lovers she could match them. Ruby realized what Glynda was trying to do and thought it very...cute.

Glynda was pushing herself completely, lapping her tongue as deep as she could attempting to cause as much friction as possible between her tongue and Pyrrha's inner walls. From how much Pyrrha was moaning, Glynda thought she was doing pretty good, until Ruby's tongue suddenly felt like it went into overdrive.

Glynda pulled away from Pyrrha's pussy to let out a loud and lustful moan. Pyrrha looked down at the loss of touch on her lower lips and looked back at Ruby to see that her smaller half had activated her semblance and was moving her tongue in, out, and against Glynda's pussy at superhuman speeds.

Pyrrha made to get off of Glynda and go get a vibrator as she knew once Ruby started using her semblance and her tongue together… there was no holding out. To Pyrrha's surprise however, Glynda grabbed onto Pyrrha's thighs to keep her down, not a second after Pyrrha realized this, Glynda immediately dove back into the taller redhead's pussy tongue first. Pyrrha immediately moaned out loudly in response.

Glynda was focusing entirely on eating out Pyrrha, this was her chance to show them, she used her more experienced tongue as best she could. Again, going in as deep as she could and tasting as much of Pyrrha as she could.

Pyrrha was moaning even louder than before, it surprised Ruby, Glynda was just as resilient as Ruby hoped she would be, that didn't mean Ruby would let up though.

Again, Pyrrha had both her hands on Glynda's head, rubbing her womanhood against her teacher's mouth for even more pleasure.

Only a few moments later as Pyrrha was looking down at Glynda and their green eyes met each other's, the need to release in both their eyes, sent Pyrrha over the edge with one of the loudest and most lust filled moans Ruby ever heard from her girlfriend.

The feeling of Ruby's super speed tongue on her pussy had been more than enough to get Glynda to the edge, the feeling and taste of finally making Pyrrha cum broke down the last barrier she had and she came harder and more pleasurably than ever before, squirting herself right into Ruby's awaiting mouth.

Glynda lost track of time as she came, she could still feel Pyrrha releasing herself into her mouth, Glynda made sure to swallow every drop, as her own juices were being licked up by Ruby.

Eventually Pyrrha stopped cumming and after a few moments of coming down from their sexual high, she stood up with Ruby next to her.

"So how did she **end** up tasting"

Ruby didn't respond but instead pointed to her puffy cheeks and Pyrrha realized what she meant.

Glynda saw the two sweet redheads kiss and could have sworn she heard swallowing.

"*gulp* Oh, you were right Ruby she tastes great"

Suddenly both redheads looked down at the exhausted Glynda asking,

"Are you ready?"

"Ready *huff* for what *huff*" Glynda managed to push out

"Well we can go a lot longer than one round, but don't worry we'll take care of you even when you pass out" Pyrrha said shooting a knowing look to her beloved rose who only nodded to Glynda out of experience

After that, the night continued as it normally would for the two sweet redheaded love birds, though this time they had another they were happy to keep moaning and squirting, whether as a result of their fingers, toys, or tongues.

That night Glynda was the one being taught new things, she enjoyed more than anything before, and she had never felt so warm.

She of course did eventually pass out from the amount of pleasure. Both Pyrrha and Ruby were okay with it though, Glynda told them about how she hasn't been with anyone in a long time and besides, she actually held out a lot longer than they thought she would, not that they stopped lapping at her (according to Ruby) cinnamon flavored slit.

Pyrrha and Ruby made sure to re-dress Glynda and Pyrrha was able to carry her as Ruby used Glynda's keys to unlock said teachers room and place her gently down on her bed.

Both Ruby and Pyrrha gave Glynda sleeping form a last kiss on each cheek before leaving… and talking about how they'll make her pass out from pleasure next time.


	5. Schedule Pt1

**Author's Notes: Another sweet not too soft Pyrruby Training chapter, honestly, I love writing some gentle smut after writing mind break after mind break ya know? Plus, I'm a sucker for Pyrruby and I feel there is a major lack of smut for it out there. They're like the sweetest and purest ship and I hope I'm doing the ship justice… in a sense. ANYWAY, I have finally set a schedule for myself (lol ironic for this chapter) and I'm going to release another Truly Relieving Tensions chapter next week, if no one has a problem with that, alongside a DC smut. You know, like Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman. That's not the ship I writing I'm just reminding people it's not Marvel, I'm branching out sue me (pls don't).**

Pyrrha and Ruby felt like they made the truly best decision when they let Glynda become part of their relationship. While none of the three huntresses had ever expected anything like this to happen, they happily accepted it nonetheless.

Ruby would even occasionally blurt out, "I'm part of a love triangle!" when she was with only her two girlfriends of course.

While Pyrrha and Glynda originally felt like they should tell Ruby she's using that saying wrong, the childish giggle and almost too adorable smile that came from Ruby whenever she said it, stopped the older pair from doing so.

Ruby and Pyrrha already had a schedule before Glynda, where they would meet up in between classes and make for as long as possible before their next class. However, sometimes they'd accidentally get too into the heat of the moment and as a result, they sometimes didn't go to their following class.

Glynda gave her thoughts on their class skipping a little while after they all got together saying that after she saw the pair that night on her cameras, she assumed whenever they weren't in class that they were… well, getting naughty somewhere.

"Yah, sometimes as we tried to get as many kisses onto each other as possible and we would end up… uh, yeah, that thing you said about being naughty" Ruby told Glynda while she also pressed her legs together as she looked away from Pyrrha with a blush, in complete contrast to the amazon herself who had a proud smug smile on her face at the time.

"Well I hope my... involvement, in your relationship doesn't ruin your schedules" Glynda said at the tail end of the conversation a month ago.

As it turned out, the new schedule between the three, was very much in everyone's favor.

Glynda's office hours happened to match up perfectly for when at least one on the adorable red heads was out of class or in a free period. And when all their schedules were clear, well, let's just say Glynda gave them extra keys to her soundproof office, as such were the benefits of being headmistress of a huntsmen school.

A benefit Glynda was currently extremely thankful for.

"O-OH! RUBY!" Glynda screamed as she squirted herself into Ruby's eager mouth

Ruby was always able to make Glynda scream through her orgasm when the little red-head used her tongue combined with her semblance. Ruby thoroughly enjoyed making her most mature girlfriend scream her name from pleasure.

"So, I guess I did pretty good sweetie? ~" Ruby said pulling away from Glynda's dripping slit, fully aware of her blonde girlfriend's opinion of her tongue.

"N-no Ruby, y-you were amazing" Glynda was just able to stutter out

Ruby brought herself up from under Glynda's desk and sat on the blonde's lap while wrapping her arms around said blonde's neck

"You always say that..." Ruby said with a playful pout

"Only because it's true" Glynda said just as she put one hand on Ruby's back and the other on the back of her head.

"Really? ~" Ruby said teasingly

"Really" Glynda said just before she pulled Ruby in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Their tongues collided instantly, but neither fought for dominance in the kiss, both were just focusing on the feeling and taste of each other.

Time flew by as the pair focused on their dance of tongues. They kept on passionately kissing for a solid 20 minutes with few breaths in between and while neither planned on stopping, the one thing that could get them to stop and still be happy walked in, Pyrrha.

"Oh~, I hope I'm not interrupting something~" Pyrrha said quite seductively causing a shiver to go down Glynda's spine, while Ruby just looked at her red-headed lover with hungry eyes.

Pyrrha locked the door behind her and began to unbutton her uniform as she walked over to her two beautiful girlfriends. She quickly noticed the challenging look in Ruby's eyes and smiled while thinking to herself, " _oh she's asking for me to take it"_

The "it" Pyrrha is referring to is simply dominance during their love sessions.

Before Glynda, the two redheads took turns doming, but after a while they both agreed it would be more fun if they fought over the position in the moment. Whoever was able the pleasure the other into submission first would be dom for the night and would be the one to decide when they would stop their love making.

Glynda hasn't really been involved in the fight for dominance as her submissive nature has prevented her from doing so. While Pyrrha and Ruby certainly enjoyed doming their most beautiful and strict teacher, the two redheads hope to bring Glynda out of her shell one of these days.

The fight for dominance would certainly be more enjoyable if everyone was involved, not to mention it would be all the more satisfying when claimed.

Pyrrha finally made her way over to her two girlfriends and had slipped out of her shirt and skirt, revealing her red panties that matched her hair and matching colored sports bra.

She crawled onto Glynda's desk so there was nothing between her a Ruby's smooth back.

While Ruby's back was indeed smooth, it was also covered in hickeys. Most of which were left by a dominating Pyrrha with only a couple from Glynda when she was feeling especially passionate.

Pyrrha leaned down over the desk to have her face line up with the middle of Ruby's back, she looked upon all the beautiful loved induced hickeys on Ruby's back and leaned in, intent on leaving more.

"o-o-ohhhhh" Ruby exclaimed in strained heated breaths as Pyrrha softly bit down on her skin

Glynda, not wanting to be left out, brought her mouth to Ruby's neck to kiss and lick all over.

The feeling of both her girlfriends mouth leaving marks on her body sent Ruby to the stars, her mind focusing on the pleasure her body was receiving.

Pyrrha saw her chance and slipped two fingers into her lovely moaning little rose.

Ruby immediately moaned louder at Pyrrha entering her, and continued to moan even louder as said champion began to pump her fingers in and out with force.

"Isn't she beautiful when she moans?" Pyrrha asked Glynda as the both listened to their little rose squirm under their touch as she half-heartedly tried to wiggle out of her girlfriends' touch to take back dominance

She was unsuccessful.

Ruby got close overcoming the pleasure, but when Pyrrha guided one of Glynda's hands to her slit and had her insert two fingers of her own, the four fingers pounding into her pussy was too overwhelming.

"You know what's better than hearing her moans… tasting them~" Pyrrha said bringing her free hand to Ruby's head.

Glynda was at first confused by what Pyrrha said, but things were quickly cleared up when Pyrrha used her hand to turn Ruby's face to the side where Pyrrha's was ready to meet her.

The champion pressed her lips to Ruby's as the younger huntress was still moaning. Once they connected, Pyrrha sped up her fingering of Ruby's pussy and forced Ruby to moan into her mouth.

They had established that all Ruby had to do was tap Pyrrha's shoulder for the champion to release her. It allowed Ruby to push with all her might against Pyrrha, knowing her more fit girlfriend's strength would still easily hold her in place.

It fed into their playful domination of each other, but there was always that sweet and soft love between them and it took Pyrrha a while to not instantly let go and apologize when they initially started doing this.

Ruby also always tried to push herself and resisted tapping Pyrrha's shoulder until she absolutely needed air. Pyrrha adored her little rose pushing herself even though Pyrrha wouldn't change a thing about her. Glynda also adored Ruby's attempts, but was always more enthralled at how she would selflessly push herself for Pyrrha, her girlfriend, like she was.

After a solid minute and a half, Ruby tapped Pyrrha's shoulders and the two pulled away from their kiss with lines of saliva still connecting them, followed by heavy breaths, mostly from Ruby.

Pyrrha eased up her fingering of Ruby to help let her catch her breath and Glynda slowed to match her speed.

"Delicious as always~ How about you have a taste Glynda" Pyrrha said licking her lips for the remainders of Ruby's taste

"O-oh, well... Yes, please." Glynda said meekly

Both of the beautiful red heads chuckled internally at the meekness of Glynda, not in an demeaning way, but more as in a way someone would chuckle at a cute little puppy

Once Ruby caught her breath she pushed her lips against Glynda's and just as they did, both Pyrrha and Glynda ramped up they're fingering of their precious rose.

It initially started out with their tongues colliding again, but the treatment her pussy was receiving from her two lovers was already proving too much and Ruby began to moan right into Glynda's mouth.

After a minute, Ruby could feel herself getting close to orgasm, but she did her best to get Glynda distracted by their kiss, to have Glynda lose focus on her fingering, so she would last longer.

But Pyrrha had other things in mind.

So, while Glynda was fading more and more into the passion of the kiss, Pyrrha used her knowledge of Ruby's body to pleasurably finger her… more effectively.

The results were instant. Ruby immediately began moaning louder into Glynda and she knew she was about to burst.

Pyrrha read Ruby's body movements like a book and just as Ruby was about to orgasm, she lightly bit down on her rose's perfect neck intent on leaving another beautiful mark. The pleasurable bite sent Ruby over the edge and she sprayed herself all over Glynda's lap and she finally pulled away from Glynda to scream in pleasure.

However, Pyrrha didn't ease up her fingering in the slightest. Even as Ruby just orgasmed over Glynda, Pyrrha continued and to ram her fingers into her. As a result, Ruby's orgasm felt like it would just continue forever, Pyrrha knew her sweet spots and just kept hitting them over and over again, forcing Ruby's body to keep her in a purely blissful state as she kept spasming from pleasure and squirting onto Glynda's legs.

Pyrrha loved to hear Ruby moan, but she loved to hear her scream in pleasure as she orgasmed even more.

Glynda was also very much into hearing Ruby as she continuously orgasmed and brought her attention back to the girl's slit and began to re-focus on moving her fingers within Ruby filling her with even more pleasure. She also put her mouth to work sucking on Ruby's breasts eagerly

"OH-OH-OOOOOOOHHHH!" Ruby would scream just as her body would approach yet another orgasm, his one being her 5th, causing her tongue to at this point hang out her mouth

Pyrrha continued to leave marks all over Ruby, while she would normally leave marks only where they could be covered by clothing, Ruby's beautiful moans were overriding some of Pyrrha's more logical feelings on what to do and as a result she was now leaving marks a little higher on Ruby's neck than could easily be covered.

They'd deal with it later.

Just as Ruby's 7th consecutive orgasm rolled over her, Glynda yet again felt her little rose's juices spray onto, sending warmth all throughout her body. It was more than simple warmth however, she could feel it within her.

The warmth of Ruby's body on her own, both in skin contact and other combined with the vibrations of her constantly orgasming body and those screams of pleasure, oh how those drove her lustfully mad, was all driving Glynda to an orgasm of her own.

Pyrrha noticed the completely lustful look on Glynda's face and how she was begging for release of her own, Pyrrha would take care of her, after all, she was her a loving girlfriend.

Pyrrha used her magnetism to pull Glynda's riding crop into her hand, once she got it she looked to Glynda with a very dominant smile. Glynda saw Pyrrha's eyes look at her hungrily and she spread her legs, inadvertently also spreading Ruby's, giving Pyrrha more room to work with.

Just as Ruby's 9th orgasm overtook her, Pyrrha brought the tip of Glynda's own riding crop to said professors slit and toyed with her clit.

"O-oh please Pyrrha..." Glynda said only now hearable as Ruby's screams turned to unintelligible mumbling as Pyrrha continued to finger her ruthlessly

"Is that all you have to say~" Pyrrha teased

"Please... I need it" Glynda said submissively, putting an even more dominating smile on Pyrrha's face that almost seemed sinister

"Good girl, here's your reward" Pyrrha said as she lunged the riding crop right into Glynda's begging slit

Glynda herself now took up the role of screaming in pleasure as she orgasmed instantly from being impaled on her own weapon after getting so turned on already.

While Glynda now had her tongue hanging outside of her mouth like Ruby, Pyrrha could almost swear she was receiving the most pleasure from it all. She was making both her girlfriends orgasm uncontrollably and the sounds they made were music to her ears.

Pyrrha eventually had the idea of sticking the top end completely into Glynda's hungry slit and the bottom half into Ruby's and she could easily use her semblance to move it back and forth, never leaving the inside of her girlfriends entirely.

Pyrrha finally climbed off the desk and walked around to use her free hands to grab one of each of her girlfriend's breast and started to suck on them, she alternated fairly, giving each the attention they deserved as both other girls were continuing to orgasm, constantly thanks to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was thankful it was the end of the day, so she could keep this up for some time, but she was also happy to remember that tomorrow Thursday and that meant next time Ruby would have Glynda all to herself for the first half of the day and Pyrrha would have her the rest of the afternoon.

Oh, the fun she could plan for next time all alone with Glynda, though she was also sure Ruby would love her thoroughly as well.

 **Author's Notes pt2: Oh yeah, do that comment thing. It'll be super effective with helping me write better.**


	6. Schedule Pt2

**Author's Notes:** **Heyyy there, nothing like some sweet smutty Pyrruby Training to warm the hearts this time of year huh? I wanted to let ya'll know that I have a poll up for who Ruby's "mommy" should be in Mothers and Daughters, two votes means you choose two THEN press enter, you also need a profile to vote which isn't hard to make, oh and yeah, for those on my A03 profile the poll is on . Also, sorry about getting this out later than normal, but finals were killer on my brain and I needed time to recover. ANYWAY, hope you enjoy, this isn't the last Pyrruby Training, not by a longshot.**

* * *

Glynda was sitting in her office at her desk again, just as the day before. Her office was pristinely placed on one of the upper levels of the tower beneath Ozpin's office and so the only way to it was to take the elevator directly there. After the elevator was still a door so if someone had somehow accidentally found their way there, they would still have to knock and therefore not immediately catch her in… her more private moments, like now.

She was grading a litany of different assignments and some extra credit work from students willing to put the effort in. Just as the day before, there was a certain sensation from a beautiful redhead's tongue between her legs. Not Ruby again however,

her time had already passed, though she'd be back soon enough.

The schedule for the day began early with Ruby as she had a free period every morning which she used to use to complete homework she should have already done the night before, but ever since Glynda mentioned that was a time she was also free at the same time, Ruby had been finishing her homework earlier allowing her to exhaust Glynda to a near breathless state with her semblance enhanced fingers and tongue.

Right after her free period however, Ruby has professor Port, even though Glynda assured her beloved girlfriends that he was a truly great huntsman, she also knew his boastful rants could go on for hours. So she told them to at least listen for any actual knowledge he gave them at first, but when he begins to rant that they can sneak out and come back to her office.

Pyrrha was very turned on at the idea of sneaking out of class just to fuck another teacher, but politely declined as she wanted to make sure she got all the notes for herself and Ruby, while on the other hand Ruby was certainly on board with getting out of a boring class to just go and hear Glynda moan.

After that however, Glynda has a class she teaches which really doesn't matter since Ruby has Oobleck with Pyrrha and neither see her till lunch when both redheads can enjoy their older girlfriend's body. (as shown last chapter)

After lunch, Pyrrha gets Glynda for almost the entirety of the afternoon. Pyrrha doesn't actually see Glynda until her second afternoon class, allowing Glynda much needed recovery through her own after lunch class she teaches. She has another class to teach after that one until she's free, but in that class she doesn't really relax as two green eyes from a certain Mistral Champion watch her, looking… hungry.

Ruby had her in the morning because she scheduled her classes to be light on the morning because she used to hate mornings… used to.

Pyrrha however, is a morning person. She wanted to get all of her hard classes out of the way as soon as possible, the original reason was so she could train her body more in the afternoon, but now… it was so she could train someone else's.

Once the class ends, Pyrrha always politely walks up to Glynda in front of the class as everyone's leaving to ask if she has any critiques of her this class.

Of course, it was just a ruse to get in her office and therefor panties, but Glynda played along all the same and always says yes, but that they should go to her office to discuss them in detail. Everyone else always assumed it was normal Pyrrha trying to improve herself as much as possible.

That's how they always arrive at the present moment of Pyrrha vigorously eating Glynda out from under her desk.

As it would turn out, while Ruby's tongue was nothing less that incredible thanks to her ferocity and semblance making her tongue almost feel like the best vibrator she ever used. Pyrrha didn't need a special semblance to make her oral heavenly, Pyrrha had experience.

It was kind of funny to say that since Ruby was Pyrrha's first relationship, but Glynda's new lovers have told her about how things used to be between them.

Apparently, Pyrrha used to eat Ruby out 15 times a day, even if she passed out, Pyrrha would pleasure her little rose's body to unbelievable levels of euphoria. They told her about how that had gone on in their relationship for months until Ruby finally decided to take charge and the rest Glynda already knew.

In those months, Pyrrha trained her tongue to hit all the sweet spots Ruby had, even coming up with techniques to give her clit attention at all times while simultaneously reaching her tongue further into Ruby and pleasuring her more.

Glynda didn't have all the same sweet spots Ruby did, but if there was one thing Glynda would give Pyrrha credit for, was that she was a fast learner.

Glynda did her best to grade the student work before her, she really did, but Pyrrha's tongue proved too overwhelming.

"O-Oh god Pyrrha! I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Glynda screamed as she shot her head back and brought both her hands down to the back of Pyrrha's head to press her more against her slit as she came.

Glynda squirted her cum into Pyrrha's awaiting mouth and the Mistral champion happily swallowed, all the while still lapping her tongue against Glynda's trembling slit.

Glynda's hands eventually fell away from the back of Pyrrha's head as she relaxed her body to help catch her breath.

Pyrrha pulled away and licked her lips, cutting the last string of cum that was connecting her mouth and Glynda's cunt.

"So, Ms. Goodwitch, how was my tongue's form there~?" Pyrrha asked in a clearly teasing tone as she brought herself up to sit on Glynda's lap.

"Incredible...*huff*... as always Py- Ms. Nikos" Glynda said trying to stay in character for Pyrrha's enjoyment.

"It's okay if you want to stop the roleplaying Glynda" Pyrrha said brining her hand to Glynda's cheek,

"I really like it when you call me by my first name, it was fun at first, but I don't think I want to be with Professor Goodwitch, I want to be with Glynda now." Pyrrha said looking at Glynda with the gentlest eyes she'd ever seen, only tied by Ruby of course.

"But if you ever want to~... I'm always willing to be the teacher's good little student~" Pyrrha said switching right back to her lustfully hungry eyes that made Glynda shiver in the best way possible.

"W-well Ms. Nikos, your tongue feels rather impressive on my cunt, but now I'd like to see how it tastes… for educational purposes" Glynda said managing to bring a smirk to her face as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around her neck

"Well of course Ms. Goodwitch, for educational purposes~"

They leaned into each other and their lips soon connected in kiss. It was gentle and slow at first as Glynda was still collecting herself from her orgasm.

However, it soon heated up into a very passionate kiss with their lips breaking only for the shortest possible intervals to allow breath as they tasted each other and Glynda got an extra helping of herself.

Eventually, Glynda felt so heated and hungry for Pyrrha that she broke the kiss, looked into Pyrrha's confused eyes for just a moment before putting on a smirk and activating her semblance.

A purple glow overtook Pyrrha's body and, although she'd never admit it, she felt a tinge of lustful fear looking into Glynda's eyes. She had the same look Ruby did the night she took charge… wonderful she thought to herself.

Pyrrha found herself lifted off Glynda's lap and placed on her desk. Her legs were spread far, giving Glynda an unobstructed view of Pyrrha's perfect looking pussy with a slight velvet red patch of hair above it.

Glynda merely leaned forward in her seat and shoved her head in between Pyrrha's spread legs and began to fervently eat her out.

Unlike Pyrrha and Ruby, Glynda had multiple girlfriends throughout her life and knew a thing or two about how to please a woman. She had fallen out of practice after a while, but all those years of experience had quickly been coming back to her in recent weeks thanks to her… passionate girlfriends.

"Oh god Ms. Goodwitch, Oh god...mmmnnmm!" Pyrrha squeaked out as she withered and squirmed under Glynda's semblance holding her down. It all reminded her of what Ruby did, but she certainly didn't remember Ruby eating her out so amazingly as this then.

Glynda knew the rules, move slow, but not too slow, whatever point you hit that makes her scream is a point to remember, and most importantly do not ignore the clitoris. Not to sound slutty, but Glynda had been eating pussy before Pyrrha was born and was more than happy to put all those years to use right now, making Pyrrha scream in pleasure.

In addition to eating her out, Glynda sent her arms upwards to grope Pyrrha's breasts and pulled her mouth away to say, "Mine" just as she grabbed them.

Pyrrha looked back to Glynda just to let out a small and submissive,

"...Yes..."

Clearly, the dominance had shifted as Pyrrha was helpless to Glynda's pleasurable assault.

Glynda quickly went back to devouring one of her favorite meals, also called Pyrrha, sending her tongue to hit all of the redhead's key pleasure spots that she had already discovered.

"Oh-oh! Ms.- oh! OH! OH GLYNDA! I'm cumming!" Pyrrha screamed out as Glynda overwhelmed her. Pyrrha squirted her cum right into Glynda's mouth as the reverse happened not too long ago.

However, unlike last time, Glynda did not pull away. Pyrrha was completely at her mercy and she was going to take advantage of that. Just as she finished swallowing Pyrrha's delicious juices, she immediately went back to eating her out.

Pyrrha began to moan even louder than before as her now sensitive pussy was being claimed by Glynda's expert tongue yet again.

Glynda was using her telekinesis on Pyrrha in such a way that it allowed her to wiggle and shake while still being helpless.

Glynda continued to suck on Pyrrha's clit as her tongue hit all her sensitive sweet spots. She also continued to squeeze and play with Pyrrha's breasts as she saw fit.

All the while Pyrrha was screaming at the top of her lungs as the lustful haze overcame her.

Just as her second orgasm was approaching, just as Glynda's tongue almost sent her body over the edge yet again, Glynda pulled away and replaced her tongue with her fingers slightly rubbing Pyrrha's slit, it felt nice, but it wasn't enough.

"Wha- what happened?" Pyrrha asked confused but still in heavy breaths

"Will you be a good girl from now on~?" Glynda cooed with dominance in her voice

"Yes! I will! I promise!" Pyrrha screamed out in a begging tone

"Good, I want to hear you scream my name."

Glynda immediately ducked down and sent her tongue back inside Pyrrha's pussy and hit all the right spots.

"Oh-oh-OH! GLYNDA! GLYNDA!" Pyrrha screamed out once again as yet another orgasm raged through her body, ultimately being released right into Glynda's mouth.

Finally, Glynda relented and pulled her mouth from in between Pyrrha's quivering legs. She triumphantly looked down at her usually dominant girlfriend, who was currently unable to speak as she was coming down from her high, and felt rather proud of her work.

But suddenly, the full grasp of what she did hit her and she immediately lowered Pyrrha onto her desk before releasing her older redheaded girlfriend from her semblance.

"I-I'm so sorry Pyrrha! I-I don't know what came over me! I promise I won't-" Glynda was cut off as Pyrrha raised her hand signaling her to stop.

"D-don't... *huff* worry about it *huff* Glynda… it felt *huff* amazing…" Pyrrha said in heavy breaths

"Are-are you sure?" Glynda asked with clear worry in her voice

Pyrrha managed to lift herself up into a sitting form on Glynda's desk and cupped her light blonde girlfriend's cheek before speaking,

"Yes… Glynda I'm sure, what you just did is very much what Ruby a while ago. Sometimes you want to be in control Glynda, I'm more than willing to submit to you, because… I trust you Glynda." Pyrrha said with some red appearing on her cheeks.

"Even… after what I did?"

"You could have done terrible things with those recordings of us, you could have even just kept watching us, but you didn't. You came to us and told the truth. I was admittedly skeptical at first, but getting… closer to you these last few weeks have shown me who you are Glynda, your someone I can trust and be happy with."

Glynda couldn't even formulate a response as what was essentially her dream coming true before her.

"It's okay Glynda, you don't have to say a thing. I want to put your mouth to a different use anyway~" Pyrrha said seductively before leaning in to place her lips against Glynda's.

Once again, they were passionately interlocking their tongues as their heated kissing began again. Pyrrha tasted herself on Glynda's tongue, it wasn't the first time she had tasted herself, mostly thanks to Ruby, but it was special this time as it was a sign of how much she trusted herself with Glynda.

Just a couple minutes after they began to make out however, they heard a knock at her office's door, quickly making the heated lovers pull apart.

"Uh-*cough* hm, h-hello? Professor Goodwitch, its Jaune, Jaune Arc. I was- uh- I was hoping to talk to you about my partner, Pyrrha. Ca-can I come in?"

Glynda was about to say she was busy and that he should come back later, but Pyrrha suddenly had a very dirty idea.

The Mistral Champion put one finger to her older girlfriend's lips and leaned in to whisper,

"Call him in, I'll get on my knees beneath your desk again and I promise, the conversation won't be a boring~"

Glynda nervously looked into Pyrrha's eyes, which were once again, looking hungry and nodded her head.

Pyrrha ducked beneath Glynda's desk and the older lover called Jaune in.

"Yes Mr. Arc you can come innnn!" Glynda almost managed to say correctly, if it wasn't for Pyrrha's incredible tongue.

Jaune walked in seemingly without hearing Glynda's error in speech.

"He-hello Mr. Arc, what…mmmnm...can I help you with t-today?" Glynda struggled to say with the pleasure running through her.

"Well Ms. Goodwitch, I-I'm not sure if you noticed, but I've been doing a lot better in my combat class" Jaune said scratching the back of his head nervously.

"O-oh... yes, your improvement has been quite noticeable, you sh-sh-should be very *gulp* proud of yourself." Glynda struggled yet again to say as Pyrrha's tongue continued to claim her cunt.

"Well it wasn't all thanks to myself, Pyrrha helped train me every night, she's been around less as of late, but that's only pushed me to train harder now that I know my strengths and weaknesses thanks to her. I also know she has a life of her own and she loves to spend it with Ruby and I know for sure, if anyone, they, deserve to be happy."

"They m-most certainly do"

"I'd talk more about how she's been helpful, but I'm worried about how much of this might get back to my girlfriend, though Velvet isn't really the jealous type. Anyway, the point of all this is that I was wondering if there was something I could do to perhaps have you reward her for giving me all the help I needed. Is that something you'd be willing to do?"

Glynda took a moment to compose herself as the irony of the situation mixed with the pleasure would surely affect her speech.

"Y-yes Mr. Arc, I'll be sure to… properly reward Ms. Nikos for her efforts towards you." Glynda said feeling Pyrrha's eyes look up at her hungrily, but didn't look back out of fear of what her body might force her to do.

"Well thanks Professor Goodwitch it means a lot" Jaune said as he stood up and began to walk towards the door.

"It-it's nothing, please have a nice day Mr. Aaaaaaaarrc!" Glynda blurted out as Pyrrha precisely hit several of her sweet spots in one quick incredible motion.

Jaune stopped in his tracks as he was heading through the doorway.

"W-what was that Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked seemingly dumbfounded

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Arc, I yawned towards the end and I apologize." Glynda said with the straightest face she could manage.

"It's all right Ms. Goodwitch, you work hard I understand." Jaune said simply despite the fact that he'd never heard a yawn quite like that and to be honest it sounded like Velvet when he… never mind.

Jaune finally closed the door behind him, but Glynda knew she couldn't really let herself go till she heard the elevator doors close.

In that time however, Pyrrha went all out on Glynda's pussy. She was determined to make Glynda cum as soon as the elevator closed.

"Oh...oh..oh god Pyrrha.." Glynda did her best to whisper knowing Jaune was still right outside.

*ding* the elevator had arrived and Jaune stepped in.

They couldn't hear his footsteps, but they knew he'd hear her moans if she let herself go.

Pyrrha amped up her game though all the same. She made sure to swirl her tongue around Glynda's clit and occasionally stop to suck on it. Glynda was close to cumming again, but she had to contain herself a little longer.

*Ding* the elevator had just closed but Glynda held herself together for a moment longer to be absolutely sure. In that time, she could feel Pyrrha completely devouring her lower lips and she had to close her eyes shut to help control herself.

Another moment passed and once Glynda knew he was out of ear shot, she let go…

"OH-OH MY GOD PYRRHA! OH MY GOD!" Glynda screamed freely as she brought her hands back down on the back of Pyrrha's head. She soon came, hard. Pyrrha was more than happy to have Glynda release into her mouth.

Glynda eventually once again lowered her hands, but instead of just dropping to her sides, she began to rub her thumbs along Pyrrha's smooth cheeks.

Pyrrha pulled away and licked her lips yet again before speaking,

"Well, how was-"

"Amazing.. *huff* yet again Pyrrha.. *huff* truly..." Glynda smoothly interrupted her with.

Glynda brought Pyrrha's face to her own again and they happily started to kiss once more…

… before they heard another knock at the door and they froze in place.

"Uh- um, I-I'm busy right now and I was uh…" Glynda stumbled to speak to whoever was there, not knowing how much they heard.

"Oh, well that's all right. I was just hoping I could check on my two girlfriends now that school's over" Ruby said sounding rather snarky even if it was also the most calming the Pyrrha and Glynda to hear.

Ruby quickly came into the office and Pyrrha and Glynda looked to her with warm smiles on their face.

They quickly ran over the situation with Jaune that just happened, but Ruby didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Well I knew you were here Pyrrha and as soon as I stepped out the elevator I saw Jaune and kind of just assumed you were playing a very hot game. How did it feel?" Ruby asked sounding very interested in possibly doing the same thing.

Glynda didn't exactly know how to feel about that.

After Pyrrha told her shorter beloved about how exhilarating and hot it felt, she also told her about how Jaune asked Glynda to give her a "reward" and then both redheads looked to Glynda looking... hungry…

God did Glynda love it when they looked at her like that.

"B-before we get to… whatever you to are thinking of, I wanted to ask you both something." Glynda said slightly blushing.

"What is it Glynda?" Pyrrha asked warmly

"Well… the annual Dustmas party is coming up… and… well… I was hoping if you two would accompany me as my student accompaniment. That's usually reserved for favorite students, but I've never brought anyone before. I've said it was because I didn't want to pick favorites, but it was really because I didn't feel comfortable going with any previous student. But you two…"

"Yes" Both redheads said in unison

"We'd love to" Pyrrha alone said.

"Oooooh, are there going to be Dustmas cookies?!" Ruby asked excitedly, showing her cute innocent face both of her older girlfriends absolutely adored.

"Yes Ruby, there will be Dustmas cookies." Glynda said looking to her lovingly.

"Wonderful, but in the meantime, Ruby, don't you think we should give Glynda a treat for inviting us while I get the taste the reward Jaune asked her to give me? ~" Pyrrha said looking to Glynda while licking her lips.

"Yes Pyrrha, I agree~" Ruby said sounding very seductive, showing her attitude that only Pyrrha and Glynda get to see.

Pyrrha and Ruby then sauntered over to Glynda's desk, making sure to extenuate their very in shape bodies, it was easier for Pyrrha since she was already naked.

Pyrrha went around the left side of Glynda's desk and they quickly made out before she slipped down under her desk yet again to have her tongue enter her older girlfriend's folds.

Ruby came around the right side to take Glynda's lips to her own once Pyrrha slipped her head in between the light blonde's legs. Ruby however, climbed on top of the desk and slowly, seductively spread her little legs to give Glynda an unobstructed view of her slit.

As it turned out, Ruby was also getting into acting more dangerous and had gone commando today.

"Glynda..." Ruby said longingly

"Yes Ruuubby" Glynda let out as she felt Pyrrha's tongue almost at home in her snatch yet again

"Devour me" Ruby said, still managing to sound oh so innocent somehow.

Glynda immediately dived in tongue first, wanting to repay little Ruby for giving her so much happiness, not to mention Ruby's little pussy actually tasted rather sweet.

"Oh, oh Glynda your tongue feels… amAZING!" Ruby let out as Glynda meticulously hit all of Ruby's sweet spots that she committed to memory.

While Glynda partook her favorite treat, Pyrrha partook in one of hers, for the third time that day.

Pyrrha had slowly been mapping out Glynda's sweet spots and made sure to run over all of them, slowly though, she knew Glynda was still sensitive from this very same act just a moment ago and she wanted to make this one last as Glynda made sure to give Ruby the proper attention.

While Pyrrha was making sure to take her time with the blonde's sensitive slit, Glynda herself was attacking all of Ruby's sweet spots, only stopping occasionally to focus on her clit and make her scream out in pleasure.

"Oh gosh Glynda. Oh my Gosh. OH MY GOSH!" Ruby moaned out uncontrollably as she began to roll her lower lips against Glynda's mouth.

It was the sweetest music to her girlfriends.

Ruby had clearly been pent up since earlier this morning, she was already moaning loudly as she was about to cum.

Glynda didn't let up and made sure to give Ruby the orgasm she deserves for simply being her. Glynda swirled her tongue around Ruby's clit just as Pyrrha did the same to her and then both began to suck on the pleasure center.

"OH, OH MY AAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed in pleasure as she squirted herself into Glynda's mouth.

Glynda herself wanted to scream as she was cumming but wanted to make sure her little rose finished and decided to hum her moans right against Ruby's slit, giving the little red-headed even more pleasure even as Glynda herself squirted herself into Pyrrha's mouth for the third time that day... so far.

Pyrrha focused on swallowing down Glynda's delicious essence as her other girlfriends merely focused on catching their breaths.

That's just how their schedule went and none of them would change it.


	7. Summer Fun

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Alright, I'm back! And not a moment too soon, in fact most of y'all might not realize it, but this week (Tuesday to be specific) is the one-year anniversary of me writing this smutty goodness. So, I thought I'd do something special, as you can see, I have Pyrruby Training out today, besides the fact that it was long over due for an update, it's also the first story I ever published. Tuesday itself I'll upload another long overdue story, SHYBRCT, it's an anagram for my most popular story. And as for the third story that will be published this coming weekend, well, I'll leave that to y'all… mostly, I have a poll on my profile page that anyone with a registered account can vote on. It has three choices as those listed are my three most popular stories excluding this one and SHYBRCT.**

 **Not gonna lie, this story right here is pretty intro heavy. I had an idea in mind for this chapter and the intro accidentally turned 9 pages long… oh well. Pyrruby training is definitely a more porn with plot story, kind of like SHYBRCT but with less bestiality, and by less I mean none. Again to clarify, only the stories with "completed" in the description are not getting updates**

 **ANYWAY, YOU! WITH THE FACE! Feel free to do that comment thing, it could help this story or give me ideas for others, course you could PM me for that to, but whatever, hope y'all enjoy the chapter.**

Glynda is happy, but nervous.

She's nervous because she's about to walk into a party filled with a dozen other students and some of her closest friends, being those student's professors. All the while having her girlfriends act as nothing more than couple other normal students that were invited to the end of semester/ start of summer party based on merit...well, Glynda certainly thought they had earned an invite, but she quickly shook her head to attempt to lose such lewd thought… it did not work.

Pyrrha and Ruby have been publicly dating for over a year now and everyone was happy to see the two kindest girls on campus find happiness with each other.

However, what most did not know was that the two red-headed lovers have also in a relationship with their own blonde and wonderfully busty professor for a few months now.

They were able to conceal their relationship perfectly.

Whenever the three lovers wanted to meet up for a… "get together" Ruby would tell her team she was headed to meet with Pyrrha and Pyrrha would say she was headed out to meet Ruby.

Neither were lying, they just never mentioned the third person they were heading to meet

For Glynda's part, the only thing that would keep her away from her lover's any night would be the amount of work placed on her thanks to her role as headmistress of the Beacon. However, she already had a very efficient way of doing things and knowing her work is all that would keep her from a night of uncontained pleasure, she would always be sure to get it all finished as soon as possible.

However today was different, today was the official end of the spring semester and most of the students were already back home or on vacation for the summer. The party Glynda and her girlfriends were at was a special last get together for professors and a few students of their choosing.

The sun was now setting and the drinks provided were starting to take the usual course of Professor Oobleck and Professor Port getting into a song and dance routine that is a clear improvisation of the alcohol's doing. This was the normal turn of events; the drinking age was 16 as by that point most were already fighting the monsters of pure darkness known as the grimm and that was qualification enough for being allowed to drink.

While the song the two wasted professors were singing was unlike any song anyone had ever heard, in a bad way, most of the students and fellow teachers were still more than enjoying themselves at seeing the two old friends make such silly fools of themselves, plus mostly being buzzed themselves, the song didn't actually sound so bad.

Glynda however hadn't taken a sip of her beverage. She was far too nervous, she was in a public place and had specifically invited her two girlfriends to come with her and she was terrified of being caught in some way.

Not that there was any reasonable way for that to happen, Glynda was the only one with access to the camera system throughout the school and it wasn't exactly out of place for Glynda to invite Pyrrha Nikos of all her students, the girl was a straight A student with remarkable combat abilities.

Ruby was the only thing worth a second look in people's minds, but just about everyone knew of her relationship with Pyrrha and most just thought that Pyrrha asked Glynda to invite Ruby because of the two redhead's relationship while some even thought it was for her exceptional combativeness for her age, she was allowed into Beacon at a younger age than most after all.

In the end, those reasons, combined with the numerous alcoholic beverages and over all summer freedom fever meant Glynda didn't really have to be as nervous a she was. Her girlfriends realized this as well and were determined to use the warm summer air and alcohol to their advantage and give Glynda a night to remember as it would be the start of the first summer they'll spend together.

That's right, while Glynda had felt uneasy at the idea of possibly being seen outside of school over the summer with her two younger lovers, Ruby and Pyrrha were able to talk Glynda into a summer she couldn't turn down.

Pyrrha, being the famous star she was, had not only earned popularity but money while she succeeded in tournament after tournament and with having kind and loving parents like she did, she was able to talk them into renting a place for her and Ruby over the summer.

Both Pyrrha's and Ruby's father agreed to the arrangement, knowing a great deal know of each other's daughter at this point and of each other as well, it also didn't hurt that both realized they wouldn't become grandfathers anytime soon no matter how much "fun" they expected the two girlfriends to have over the summer.

Of course, neither redhead felt it necessary to tell their families about Glynda joining them as it was, as they told themselves "in the grand universal scale of things… it was a small detail"

But that was all fun for later description, in the current moment Pyrrha and Ruby had devised a plan to steal Glynda away from the party while everyone was distracted to have some "fun" in her classroom one last time before the summer, not that they wouldn't promptly resume such activities once the summer started or when school started up again, but now was the important time.

Glynda saw her two lovers in the corner of the ballroom whispering to each other with a laugh escaping their lips every now and then.

To the casual passerby it would seem like cute girlfriend small talk, maybe Ruby saw something funny and told Pyrrha or a joke was shared between the two.

But to Glynda… oh she knew exactly what they were saying and it made her blush more than she would have liked

The moments the two redheads would shift both their eyes to her own with a look that Glynda had seen many times before made her blush even more

It was a hungry look that Glynda couldn't do anything but give into, there had been so many classes that those two perfect redheads almost forced her to end early with that look, Glynda never had, but that was only because part of her knew that might lead people to wonder if something was going on, but still… maybe only one class next semester… or more.

Glynda had to look away from the two to help and hope her blush would go down, it didn't.

She knew they were still looking at her

She could feel their hungry eyes on her body

She knew they were talking about what they would do to her body, how they would claim each part of her tonight.

Glynda had yet to embrace a more dominant side with her two red headed angels… or devils really. They always told her it would be all right if she wanted to try, but it never really took hold of her, both her younger lovers thought that was ironic, considering her dominant personality when instructing the other students.

Glynda turned her head back to see her lovers again and quickly became nervous as they started walking to over to her.

Glynda's thoughts raced. "Oh-oh no! They're going to try something aren't they! My god they look so beautiful tonight...shoot! I need to think, I need to think, we can't slip away now, there's too many people watching!"

There wasn't a single person looking in Glynda's direction as most were still too busy laughing, cheering, or singing along with Port and Oobleck to care

"Oh no, they're giving me that look, that damn look...It's turning me on so much...dammit." Glynda continued to think to herself as she was already slowly giving in to what she knows her girlfriends would want.

Looking away for a moment to re-organize her mind

Glynda looked back to her encroaching girlfriends and realized something, they stopped and slowly turned around as if something scared them.

Suddenly, Glynda felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see her employer

Ozpin

"Hello Glynda dear, are you are enjoying the party?" Ozpin asked in his usual calculated tone

"J-just as much as ever, though nowhere near as much as Pork and Oobleck are of course" Glynda said, causing the pair to look over to said drunk teachers who are now on top of tables with many of the other partiers cheering them on.

"Well that is to be expected with the kind of person you are and the kind of person they each are." Ozpin said sounding more distant than usual

"Sir?" Glynda said in a slightly worried tone

"Oh don't worry, that is a good thing." Oz said in a sudden but welcomed cheery voice

"Oh, well… thank you." Glynda responded in a relieved tone, though just for a moment as she realized Ozpin didn't have his mug with him, which was beyond odd

"Also, would you mind coming to my office for a moment, there is something we need to discuss something." He said with a less cheery tune

"Um... o-of course." Glynda said, caught off guard by the sudden "invitation".

Just as Glynda finished responding, Ozpin was already on the move, saying nothing as he was seemingly expecting Glynda to follow her, which she did. Not even turning her head back to her younger lovers in hopes of not getting them worried, which she was afraid they were, or even worse, that they perhaps should be.

Once in the elevator, Glynda expected some kind of briefing of what they were going to talk about

but Ozpin said nothing

Which only made her even more tense

Once the elevator stopped on the top floor, Ozpin's office, the pair left it with Ozpin quickly leading her to his desk.

She noticed something was on it, but before she could get a good look, Ozpin stood in between her and it with his back facing her direction.

She saw his arm move to pick whatever it was up and seemingly bring it to his face before quickly bring it back own to his desk.

"I'm so sorry Glynda, please take a seat."

"S-sorry about what?" Glynda asked with genuine fear in her voice

"I'm so sorry… for being such terrible company on the way here, but I forgot my mug here and you know how I get without my special drink." Ozpin said with his cheery voice coming back to him

Only now that he moved to sit in his own chair does Glynda realize what was on his desk, his damn "coffee" mug

"Uhhfff" Glynda exhaled in annoyance at her old friend's obsession with his drink, which was indeed coffee, but with far more "alcoholic additives" than any coffee should have

"Wow Oz, you and your alcohol." Glynda said in both annoyance and relief

"Ehmm! It's coffee." Oz said with his more casual sassy voice

"It's 49% all the different kinds of boozes you hide in the floorboards!" Glynda yelled back at her oldest friend

"While that is indeed true, it's still 51% coffee, which makes it mostly coffee, which by law means it's still coffee."

"What! Hahaha! What rules are you referring to?" Glynda laughed and partially asked Oz as she knew the response would be ludicrous at best.

"The headmaster rules." Ozpin responded with in a simple tone, as if it was common knowledge

"Hahaha! I've never heard of this rule from the other headmasters." Glynda was quick to respond with some sass of her own, knowing now that this was a meeting between friends rather than a meeting between an employee and employer, as if it was even that simple between the two

"It's the Beacon headmaster edition of the rules!" Ozpin responded with an offended tone, as if he was hurt by the fact she didn't already know this

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha!"

They both broke into laughter and all the tension and nervousness left the room

Ozpin even reached down beside his desk to the floor to grab a hidden leather strap that was painted to look like the floor. He lifted it and cold refrigerated air poured out, as did the view of all the various drinks Ozpin loved adding to his coffee. Within reason… of course

Ozpin pulled out a bottle of a 300-year-old red wine and placed it on his desk.

"You have no idea how hard it is to keep track of a bottle for 300 years when soul tends to teleport to random people all over the world every time you die." Ozpin stated as he reached back down to pull out to wine glasses

"I can't imagine its hat hard." Glynda joked with a smug smile

Ozpin laughed as he poured them each a cup

'Well you say that, but most of my previous lifetimes were rather short lived." Ozpin said as he set the bottle down

"And why was that dearie? Was it the excessive drinking or always looking for a boyfriend that did you in hmm?" Glynda joked as she took a sip of the incredibly well aged wine

"Bad friends really. Or I suppose it would more accurately be not having real friends." Ozpin said with a suddenly sadder tone

Glynda, taken back at the statement, look at with worry, seeing as how he was only sniffing his cup.

"Though looking for a boyfriend certainly didn't help back in the old days, *takes a sip of wine* being gay was not nearly as popular back then than it is now hahaha!" Ozpin joked, slightly putting Glynda back to ease

"Anyway, sweet Glynda, I actually did bring you here to share two things, one sadly business related and the other as friends."

"I knew it, otherwise why would you bring a bottle out of this level." Glynda said in very minor annoyance as the wine was already doing its job on her nerves.

"Well it's become official; this coming semester Beacon will house the Vytal Festival and I'm sure with you in charge things will go off without a hitch." Ozpin said raising his glass to the air as if to congratulate her

"Or you mean all the responsibility to organize things will be up to me while you get drunk and do "wizard things" am I right?"

"Immortal wizard things dearie, and I'll only be getting perhaps a bit more than buzzed thanks to recent events."

"Oh, you mean since Qrow was kind enough to share the pictures he took of Salem's pawns with his scroll just before he intervened to save Amber. It did take quite some effort to plan a fake transference of Amber's body, but once word spread to the right ears, well… they never saw those Atlas warships and Paladins coming." Glynda said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, though I do feel slightly bad about having James hold off his arrival here until the trap was sprung, but oh well things worked out for the best don't you think? Especially with how kind Ms. Fall was to return her powers to Amber… even if we did have to keep her unconscious for it." Ozpin said just before taking another sip.

"Of course, the only hiccup being Qrow and James arguing on who was more to thank, but besides that, I suppose there is some room to have fun now." Glynda said with a smile as she took another, though now larger sip, only to realize the cup was empty.

Though her good friend Ozpin was happy to refill her.

"Anyway, that was the business thing, but now that your good and properly buzzed, let's talk about the friend thing."

"Oh dust, please don't ask me to help set you up with someone… that is unless you're willing to supply me with another bottle of this stuff." Glynda half joked, she would require two bottles for that

"Oh no my dear, I want to talk about your relationship with Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos."

.

.

.

.

There was an… uncomfortable silence between the two. Glynda was unsure of what she heard, hoping to have misheard Ozpin, while Ozpin himself was letting Glynda take her time to re-organize her thoughts

"W-w-what?" was all Glynda could manage

"I've known about your relationship with those two redheads just about a couple weeks now and… well…"

Before he could finish Glynda stood from her chair and placed her glass on his desk.

"I'm sorry Oz, y-you'll have my resignation in the m-morning." Glynda said almost breaking into tears at what this meant

"Oh no no no, sit back down you busty blonde, you're not fired or anything ridiculous like that." Ozpin said, not in an insulting way, but in a friends-only way of poking fun at her

Glynda was confused however, how could he not ask for her resignation? Was he just going to tell her to stay away from them? Would they be in trouble as well? Glynda's thoughts raced about all the bad ways of looking at the situation.

"I wanted to tell you I'm okay with it. You being with them, I'm happy for all three of you."

"What? B-but how!? Why?!"

"... Do you know why I'm sharing this bottle of wine with you?"

"What? Because you wanted me buzzed and ready for terrible news like being fired!"

"No, well… kind of, but I also thought it would be the best way to express just how much trust I have in you." Ozpin said grabbing the bottle to look over the worn paper that was on it, it had holes and was truly mostly gone

"I can't even read the label on this bottle… I wasn't lying when I said it was 300 years old. It was given to me 300 years go by a friend, a true friend, one of the few I've had over the course of my many many years of existence."

Glynda stood carefully silent, unsure of what Ozpin was getting at.

"In the last 300 years I've shifted bodies 127 times, my current form being that 127th, not that it's how it went down for most, but that's about 2.3 years for each body. However, I've been fortunate enough that this body has lasted me for over 30 years now, thats because of you dear Glynda. It's because of you, James, and Qrow the truest friends I've had in a long, long time.

.

.

.

I've called you in here to let you know that I'm okay with your relationship with those girls, I know that you're not one to open yourself to people, so they must be special, and I know they can trust you just like I have and do."

Glynda couldn't believe what she was hearing, this didn't mean they could stop sneaking around, but it meant they had an ally if anything ever happened.

"O-oh Oz…" Glynda said almost breaking into tears of joy

"Oh don't you go crying on me, you'll ruin your mascara and you still need to sneak out of the party with your two redheaded "students" and that won't be any easier if people see your makeup in disarray." Ozpin said as the supporting friend he had always been

Glynda knew he was right, it made her blush that he knew what she was going to do with them tonight, but she smiled all the same and took control of her nerves

"Thank you." Glynda said before turning towards the elevator

Ozpin would have responded, but he now had the entire bottle in his hand and was downing the whole thing to hopefully wash away the fact that his best friend was headed to a threesome (and would always be apparently) and how he was still single.

Anyway, let's forget the gay wizard for now and get to the smutty part of things~

The elevator opened and Glynda confidently walked out of it. She knew exactly where she was headed and who she was headed to. A small sense of security now with her as well as a huge load off her mind meant she was in the mood to celebrate

The busty blonde walked back into the party, immediately scanning for Ruby and Pyrrha.

She spotted them in a corner looking out of place and uneasy

they were clearly nervous about why she had been pulled away

In that moment of realizing they were stressing over her well-being, Glynda made it her goal to continuously relieve her young lovers of their tension for the rest of the night.

The blonde beauty quickly strolled over to her girlfriends, eager to make good on her goal

Both Pyrrha and Ruby spotted Glynda strolling over to them, they tried to keep cool as to not let their excitement seem obvious, but the smile on Glynda's face was making it hard to contain themselves

"S-so, what did-"

"No talking young lady, I believe we had an appointment elsewhere~" Glynda quite brazenly cut Ruby off with a seductive finish that made Pyrrha bite her lower lip in anticipation for the night ahead

"Oh! That's right. You wanted to talk with us about some… bad behavior~" Ruby teased

"My office ladies, now."

And with that, the three quite easily slipped out of the party unnoticed with Port and Oobleck still giving quite the performance they wouldn't remember in the morning

*click*

Went the door as Glynda set the lock, not that she was expecting anyone to wonder to even this wing of the now empty school, but one could never be too careful

"So, good meeting? ~" Pyrrha asked as she sat on Glynda's desk with Ruby right beside her, both looking absolutely delicious by Glynda's standards

Glynda could have told her of the meeting, could have told them both what happened right then and there, but she felt like doing that in the morning

For now, walking over to the older redhead and pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss took priority

When their tongues met, as they had many times before, they both sought to taste as much of each other as they could, though this time Glynda made sure to savor the taste more than normal, the fear of what could have happened still very fresh in her mind pushed her to enjoy everything a little more.

Ruby was more than content to just watch the two beauties make out, but neither of said beauties were.

Suddenly two hands slipped under Ruby's combat skirt, one from each of her girlfriends, neither bothered to pull down the smallest redhead's panties, but instead simply slipped their hands under from the sides.

Glynda inserted two fingers into the top half of Ruby's slit while Pyrrha slipped two in on the bottom half.

Both older girlfriends pumped their fingers vigorously in and out of Ruby's now dripping slit with the only difference being Glynda also used her thumb to rub against Ruby's clit directly.

Ruby was now moaning from the double fingering she was receiving, all the while Glynda and Pyrrha had not broken their passionate make out.

While Pyrrha was loving how Glynda was being so forward and was happy to finally see her come out of her more submissive shell, she also enjoyed a bit of a fight for it.

As such, Pyrrha used her free hand to undo the buttons on Glynda corset like dress

Glynda easily saw what mistralian beauty was up to and retaliated mercilessly

She used her semblance to easily undo all the buttons and clasps on Pyrrha's school uniform to undress her in surprisingly quick manner.

In a moment's notice, Pyrrha was completely naked, both redheads were caught completely off guard at what happened

Glynda had thought of doing that many many times before but was always too afraid to do so…. She now regretted not doing that sooner

Still in shock at what happened, Pyrrha was left open to Glynda's attack

Glynda latched her mouth onto Pyrrha's left breast and began to suck on the nipple directly and only stopped momentarily to lick a circle around it while her free hand went to Pyrrha's other breast to squeeze and play with it at her discretion.

In a very dominant move, Glynda used her telekinetic semblance to force Pyrrha's own hands to her vulnerable slit to finger herself while the rest of the champion's body was forced to stay still under the power of Glynda's semblance

Pyrrha's hands were forced to pleasure her own cunt in a way that easily beat any masturbation she had done on her own.

One hand was controlled to use three fingers to pump in and out of her slit with ruthless speed while the other was tasked with focusing on her clit, rubbing it, flicking it, stimulating it in all kinds of ways.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!" Pyrrha moaned out continuously as the pleasure was constant

"Mmm~ I must say as I have before Ms. Nikos, your breasts are absolutely delectable and your slutty little moans are quite the treat to hear, though I wonder, how do they taste?~" Glynda said all in a lustful tone unheard of by her younger lovers just before she took the still moaning Pyrrha into another deep and passionate make out, using her semblance yet again to keep Pyrrha's head still and pressed against her own

Glynda was completely dominating Pyrrha

While it was quite the experience for Pyrrha, it was quite the show for Ruby, the purple glow of Glynda's semblance was clear to see on Pyrrha's skin and so Ruby could tell just how Glynda was dominating her

Ruby was still being vigorously fingered by Glynda and that combined with the show of domination before her made her incredibly horny and she wanted more.

Ruby leaned forward to finish what Pyrrha started and undo Glynda's dress.

It wasn't easy for Ruby, with the heavenly fingers in her slit constantly sending waves of pleasure through her, but with Glynda focusing more on sending Pyrrha into a lustful haze, Ruby was able to undo the front of the blonde beauty's dress and even started to undo her lower half, but at that point Glynda took notice of her youngest lover's actions.

Glynda pulled her lips away from Pyrrha's, finally letting the older redhead breathe again, though before she turned her complete attention over to Ruby, Glynda used her semblance to speed up Pyrrha's self-fingering so the redhead wouldn't be able regain any control.

"Oh Ms. Rose, you just seem so eager to please me, I suppose it would only be rude to keep you from doing so~" Glynda said in the same new sexual tone as before

Ruby was both turned on and slightly scared at what Glynda said and before she could respond she saw a purple light envelope her body as well as the blonde dom's

Glynda used her semblance undress Ruby and herself so now no one in the office was wearing any clothes

"Are-are you going to make me pleasure myself as well mistress?" Ruby said already submitting herself to her oldest girlfriend

'Mistress' Glynda thought to herself, 'yes, yes I like the sound of that'

"No, I have something special for you Ms. Rose" Glynda said keeping up her new attitude, only talking to them as if they were still only her students

Glynda went behind her desk and opened the bottom most draw, she shuffled something around before a look at hungry satisfaction appeared on her face that only terrified and turned Ruby on even more

"This, this is for you is for you."

In her hand, Glynda held what seemed like an ordinary dildo of a moderate size, it was about 5 ½ inches long almost 6 and a 1 ½ inches thick, longer than any pen or pencil she'd ever used and thicker than the hole of any donut, at least these are the only comparisons Ruby could think of.

"I-I don't know if I can take all of that Mistress." Ruby only said to sound more innocent and defenseless, she would take all of it if it was the end of her

"That hardly matters Ms. Rose, you will do as I have said, or you will be... punished."

Ruby shivered, Pyrrha was still standing to the side, moaning as she was forced to finger herself, the older redhead had clearly orgasmed once or twice already as between her shaking legs was a moderately sized puddle her own juices, leaving Ruby to be Glynda next pleasure victim with now one to 'save' her

Suddenly, Ruby found her body moving on seemingly its own accord, still on Glynda's desk, Ruby turned around and laid on her back, head leaning off the edge of the desk next to Glynda's legs.

Ruby felt her legs spread wide apart, leaving her snatch open and vulnerable to whatever Glynda wanted to do to it.

Next, Ruby's hands, enveloped in a purple glow, suddenly took hold of her own breasts, squeezing them and rubbing the tips with her thumb as she had never done before and the fact that she had no control over her body only turned Ruby on more, being so utterly dominated and knowing this was only the start.

Ruby's moans were just as loud, lustful, and constant as Pyrrha's, and while Glynda loved hearing them, she had another idea for Ruby's mouth

"Oh, my dear Ms. Rose, we haven't even really started and you're already moaning like a little whore, oh well, it can't be helped, let's proceed nonetheless." Glynda said just before she used her semblance to levitate the plastic phallus out of her hand and over Ruby's manipulated body.

The plastic cock was now rubbing its tip along Ruby's slit slowly, being sure to brush against Ruby's outer folds as much as possible

"Oh-oh Mistress I-mmmmmpphhmm!" said Ruby as her mouth was suddenly forced against Glynda's pussy

"That's enough out of you, now enjoy your meal while I have that slutty little cunt of yours used!"

Without any more warning, Glynda used her semblance to force the dildo into Ruby's dripping slit, not too roughly of course though, Ruby wasn't used to taking such things and Glynda knew that, forcing in only a couple inches at first and then slowly forcing the rest in until none of was seen from the outside, though Glynda still had full control over it

"My my, your sluttly little pussy swallowed that cock quite easily Ms. Rose, but now let us see how long before you pass out from it, for there was one detail I didn't mention about it, it vibrates quite nicely~"

Just as before, that was all the warning Ruby received before Glynda telekinetically flipped the switch on the end on the fake cock to its first of three settings and it's vibrations from within ruby's slit almost over-rode the girl's senses then and there

not expecting such a sensation from deep within her, Ruby moaned into Glynda's cunt while still pushing herself to please her new dom and eat the busty blonde out.

Glynda, finding herself quite satisfied with her work on Ruby and the girl's tongue, looked over to her other lover to see that Pyrrha's legs were shaking and her tongue was hanging out.

It was clear that if not for her semblance, Pyrrha's legs would have given out and her arms were most likely numb from the constant action.

Feeling slightly merciful, Glynda allowed Pyrrha to fall to her knees, she had thought of also allowing her to stop fingering herself, but she ended up thinking of something better.

It was quite the experience for Pyrrha, she was uncontrollably fingering herself and her body was completely under the command of another.

Her fingers haven't stopped pumping into and out of her now almost constantly orgasming pussy for over an hour now, though it felt far longer as her mind was almost melting into the pleasure.

Her tongue was hanging out, she could barely moan as she was so exhausted and that was saying something thanks to her incredible endurance.

She had never been so dominated like this before, sure Ruby had strapped her down and forced her to cum many many times now, but now, she couldn't even control her own body…

And she loved it, like, a lot

She didn't even realize that she had fallen to her knees, the strain on her legs wasn't even a thought in her head thanks to the constant inflow of pleasure, just as the strain on her constantly moving fingers and sensitive slit was noting of notice to her

honestly at this point her fingers were numb while her slit was taking in even more pleasure in its sensitive, constantly orgasming state.

The only thing keeping her fingers going was Glynda's semblance, which now had something else to do.

Without even realizing it, Pyrrha raised one of her arms and brought one hand to her face, she barely noticed that it was there or that the three longest fingers were covered in her cum

Though she did take more notice as her hand moved closer to her face and her mouth was commanded open even wider than it already was.

Once Pyrrha's cum covered fingers entered her mouth and some of her own juices started dripping onto her tongue, Glynda commanded her mouth to close.

"Clean them." was all Glynda said as she looking at Pyrrha

Seeing such a dominant, almost predatory look in her blonde lover's eyes, Pyrrha did as she was told and began to suck her fingers clean, using her tongue to take her own cum off of her fingers only to swallow it down

This wasn't the first time she was forced to taste herself, Ruby likes to make her do it quite a bit and she was even starting to like the taste of herself, as such she cleaned off her fingers quite quickly and when she finished she looked back to Glynda with submissive eyes.

Glynda smiled at the submissive look, deep down she knew both Pyrrha and Ruby would get back at her when they would next feel dominant, she was almost afraid of how overloaded with pleasure she would be, but for now, she was going to do as she wanted and she wanted Pyrrha to taste of herself more

Being so experienced with her semblance, Glynda next forced a new cycle onto Pyrrha's body

Pyrrha would clean off one hand at a time, whenever she would finish cleaning one, the other would be brought to her mouth while the cleaned one would take the former's place in pounding into her slit and adding to the growing puddle of cum beneath her.

However, just before she lost her mind again to the pleasure in between her legs and the taste in her mouth, Pyrrha's mind came back to her at the sound of Glynda's voice. She saw her mistress completely naked with Ruby's head in between her thighs eating her out.

She saw Ruby's entire body shaking, almost vibrating if she had to guess. She saw how Ruby's legs were spread wide and was even lucky enough to see Ruby squirt out and orgasm

"Well well Ms. Rose. that must be you third orgasm so far, only nine more to go, though, if you don't get me off enough times by then, well, I might just leave you here all tied up with that toy in your ungrateful cunt until morning, maybe after that you'll be grateful." Glynda semi seriously threatened and she was very happy to feel an increase in speed of Ruby's tongue.

"O-oh that..mmm..that is much better Ms. Rose-Oh!, oh here it comes! Don't you dare spill a drop! I better hear you gulping my cum down!" Glynda screamed as she placed both her hands on the back of Ruby's head to keep her pressed against her cunt, filling Ruby's mouth with her cum.

*gulp* *gulp* was all Ruby could do in response

Even if Ruby's mouth wasn't filled, her mind was just as gone as Pyrrha's, the long and thick vibrating cock in her pussy was beyond almost anything she had experienced, it was constant and unrelenting in the waves of pleasure it was putting out.

Her pussy was so sensitive from the constant orgasms just as Pyrrha's

her orgasms were getting to her faster and closer apart in time, the only thing she could compare this to is whenever Pyrrha would 'feel hungry' and eat her out for literal hours on end.

And that just might be what her busty blonde lover wanted from her.

Glynda happily took note of the situation

Pyrrha was now set like a clock to finger herself continuously and to lick her cum covered fingers over and over again and would not stop until Glynda ran out of aura. Pyrrha must have orgasmed over 2 dozen times now and Glynda had only used a quarter of her aura.

Ruby was diligently eating Glynda out while the 6-inch-long vibrator in her cunt was unyielding and so she was cumming almost as much as Pyrrha.

Puddles of their arousal have formed on the ground in between both redhead's legs, Glynda would make sure each licked up their respective puddles.

Glynda knew this wouldn't be the power dynamic every night, but now she realized why Ruby and Pyrrha enjoyed dominating her so much, they'd have to get a new 'fun" schedule set up and she couldn't wait to see what her girlfriends had in store for her over the summer.

 **Author's Notes: Oh yeah, Ozpin is gay here. Though this is probably all we'll see of him in this (until the wedding anyway) oof. Also, that poll is up for this coming weekend's anniversary story (unless your reading this from the distant future and, missed your window, oh well)**


	8. Back to school, back under the desk

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Sorry about not posting last week! Midterms came out of seemingly nowhere and I just had to get to studying… or at least unproductively procrastinate. Nevertheless, I have some sweet, caring, and dominating Pyrruby Training for you all, with a dash of being extra scandalous.**

 **ALSO, I still have that poll up for how Nora will get her necessary intake of semen (because of smutty medical condition) on my ff .net profile page, so go and vote if you have a profile or just let me know what you'd like to see with the idea with a comment.**

 **ANYWAY, I hope y'all find this newest chapter of these three very in love… lovers, hot and as enjoyable as ever, feel more than welcomed to do that comment thing or freaking PM me hot ideas to maybe work on, but no matter what, enjoy~**

* * *

The three girlfriends had a… pleasurable summer, to say the least, and all three hoped they could get away to Pyrrha's private beach house again soon

But since the summer ended with its usual blindingly fast pace, the three lovers found themselves back at Beacon and back in class…

...though, that didn't mean they'd stop having their fun…

.

.

.

.

Glynda continued her lecture on various Grimm's weak-points as she began drawing a new diagram on the chalkboard.

"Now, can anyone tell me what part of a Deathstalker does"- "ooohhmm!" Glynda said before she was interrupted by a lewd sounding Pyrrha

"Ms. Nikos is something the matter?" Glynda asked rhetorically, as she knew exactly what was 'the matter'

Pyrrha wasn't sitting in the farthest back row away from everyone for one good reason and it seemed that reason's tongue was beginning to truly work Pyrrha over between her legs.

"N-no Ms. Goodwitch *gulp* I-I'm alright." Pyrrha struggled to say, though the struggle in her voice registered with no one but Glynda, as the older woman knew that cute sound well.

"Well alright then~" Glynda said, with a barely audible sultry tone

As for Pyrrha, she did her best to keep her moans within as the mouth claiming her quivering pussy was unrelenting…

And hungry

Ruby was the 'reason' under the desk, pleasing her girlfriend in a new level of kinkiness the lovers had never quite ventured.

Having sex in public was something new they were trying, and so far, everyone was enjoying it, if only Pyrrha found herself in a pleasurable hell of not being allowed to express full enjoyment of her younger girlfriend's tongue

Though Pyrrha wasn't the only one having fun

Ruby was utterly relishing in hearing the struggled low moans her girlfriend was letting out as she orally pleasured her usually more dominant lover.

Ruby loved how Pyrrha's legs and hands wriggled and writhed around her head, wanting to pull her against the dripping and needy slit even more, while also wanting to push her away to maintain composure in public, what a situation Pyrrha was in, though all that did was encourage Ruby to eat out her Mistrilian lover with even more ferocity

Of course, there was one other thing pushing Ruby's tongue to go faster and further in

the vibrator in her snatch

It wasn't some small pod on a wire either, no, it was one of Glynda's 'special' 5-inch vibrating dildos

It was 'special' because it could be remotely controlled

where was the remote?

Well

only a few of the already few students paying attention even bothered to notice the square purple dial device in Glynda's hand

A device she had been regularly switching up and down throughout class, at what only one student present would call, a hellish pace

As they had agreed upon, Ruby shoved the thick and slick dildo into her pussy this morning and had her panties keeping it from falling out while it vibrated the entire day

For every class but this one, Pyrrha was more than content to simply watch her younger lover squirm in her seat as the short redhead did her best to contain her moans and wetness

But also as planned, once the redheads entered Glynda's classroom, the two made their way to the farthest top and back row in the room to test Pyrrha's ability to focus with such lewd distractions present

This wasn't an entirely new level of lewd for the three lovers

Ever since Ozpin told Glynda he was happy she found happiness with the two redheads, the three lovers 'get-togethers' have increased in in number, and are no longer being relegated to the dead of night

Recently, the lovers have found themselves so needing of each other's touch that a simple janitorial closet or even bathroom stall would do.

Whether it was Ruby with Pyrrha, Pyrrha with Glynda, Ruby with Glynda, or even all three (as it usually was) there was always so much...heat, passion, and love between them and with every movement they made to please each other.

Was this a bit much for them?

Yes, yes it was, as Pyrrha's moan was a signal to all three of the lovers that this might be a bit too much

…but since they were already here…

they might as well see it through, the three lovers rationalized to themselves

There was something incredibly intoxicating to Glynda with having total control over the pleasure in Ruby's pussy.

Glynda loved thinking of the numerous nights (including just last night) where she had been put in bondage by her younger but far kinkier girlfriends and had been made to serve them like their sex slave.

She had eaten both of them out numerous times with small sessions of spanking with her own riding crop and even Pyrrha using her magnetic semblance on the bondage restraints to play with her body just as easily as Glynda could use her own to play with theirs

Sure, they all took turns being doms, but there was just something special for with having been completely dominated the night before only to be in control of all the power the very next day.

Ruby had been the one to give Glynda a small spanking session the night before, while it only stung a little compared to the utterly intoxicating taboo pleasure of the situation, Glynda wanted to be certain she repaid her youngest lover in a similar fashion

Something Ruby would certainly attest to

As said, the 5-inch vibrator had been on all day, however, it wasn't blasting away at max power, it wasn't making the shortest of the lovers orgasm over and over again, oh no, it was far more tortuously pleasurable.

Glynda had it vibrate on its second lowest setting for most of the day and at times lowering it even more for a few moments before bringing its vibration level back up, perfectly surprising Ruby's oh so needy body as it fruitlessly attempted to cope with the new levels of constant vibration in her nether regions

Being on such a low setting and repeatedly dropping even lower meant that despite the buzzing toy being on all day, Ruby had yet to cum, but oh heavens had she been turned on the entire day

The worst of it was the few times Glynda had suddenly switched the remote up all the way to its second highest setting, for only seconds before bitterly dropping back down in intensity

Glynda wouldn't even be around Ruby when such surprise attacks happened, the blonde would simply relish in how Ruby was somewhere begging for Glynda to set it back to the high vibration so she could finally feel blissful release

That never happened.

Ruby's panties were utterly soaked and even now, on her knees under the row with her head in between Pyrrha's thighs, her arousal was seeping through her rose red panties and dripping onto the floor, adding to the growing puddle in between her legs.

It didn't help that only now did Glynda feel like truly playing with the remote

since class had started, the blonde had been switching back and forth between nearly all of the different vibration settings, leaving each going for half a minute before going back up or down accordingly

Ruby's entire body was enveloped in a lustful fire that was just never quite enough

The younger redhead didn't even know how Glynda could be gauging her level of arousal so accurately, to know just when to drop from a high setting to an agonizingly low one

The only thing Ruby could do to keep herself from moaning out loudly, was to focus her entire being on devouring Pyrrha's incredible pussy

Something Pyrrha wasn't too sure if she should be happy about

Pyrrha had the relatively simple job of sitting still and quiet with her legs spread as Ruby's tongue pleasured her, as it had many times before, but it wasn't easy for the older redhead

When they were alone, Pyrrha would confidently tote herself as woman of total domination or subjugation, depending on the night, but outside closed doors, even without such… activities taking place, Pyrrha was far more reserved and shy as she had always been

Something her two lovers happily, almost dastardly, took advantage of

As a result, Pyrrha's body and mind were at war

Her body wanted to simply give in the incredible carnal pleasure Ruby was giving her, it wanted to wrap Pyrrha's legs firmly around the kneeling girl's head and keep her there until Pyrrha herself came, perhaps several times as payment for holding back in the first place

The champion's body wanted to firmly grasp Ruby's hair and push down on her head to press the shorter girl's lips and tongue deeper into her dripping pussy

But

Pyrrha's more logical side

the side she almost wished didn't exist at the moment

reminded her that if she gave in and fully indulged in the pleasure of Ruby's tongue and orgasmed into her lover's mouth only to hear the beyond sexy gulps the shorter redhead would proudly take to swallow every drop of her arousal

Then she herself would undoubtedly moan out like a true whore, as she always did when she took a ride on Ruby's tongue

It was quite truly a dangerous game they were playing, but one Pyrrha's incredible fortitude was just capable of playing

Just

Pyrrha maintained her normal composure as much as possible, sitting straight up, her right hand alongside her notebook with the other even twirling a pencil, though that wasn't the same pencil she had when class started as she had… lost focus several times and had accidentally flinged several pencils in all different directions

Luckily no one other than Glynda seemed to notice as those who weren't paying their full attention to the lecture were either staring off into space, or were sleeping, both acts Glynda would normally call them out for, but felt she would let it past this time.

Unlike how Ruby had Pyrrha's pristine slit to focus on, Pyrrha herself had no stable outlet and was simply forced to take the full pleasurable force of Ruby's heavily trained oral service

Pyrrha felt every movement of Ruby's tongue within her, every curl and flick against her soft and needy flesh only enhanced as her nervousness of the situation had her senses heightened, including touch.

As such, Pyrrha was leaking just as much, if not more, arousal than Ruby was and every drop was immediately swallowed by the younger redhead for its wonderful taste was one of the better ways she found to distract herself from the now steadily growing vibrating sensation within her. For Ruby knew, just as with Pyrrha, that if she came, she wouldn't be able to control her sound and all her classmates would know just how much she loved to eat Pyrrha out

Darn...

The idea only turned Ruby on even more.

Ruby tried even more to distract her ever growing lust, she was lapping her tongue along Pyrrha's folds at an incredible pace thanks to her semblance, only stopping to send her tongue forwards into Pyrrha's divine slit just to, essentially, have it vibrate within her, thanks to her semblance

Vibrating her tongue within Pyrrha allowed Ruby to easily get a thorough taste of Pyrrha's pussy, not only was it a taste the shorter redhead had come to love, but the almost addicting taste took Ruby's mind off the vibration within herself, if only barely

Meanwhile, Glynda could almost _feel_ the need within Pyrrha for release

Glynda could _feel_ the sexual tension within both her younger lovers, knowing that if the resilient Pyrrha Nikos seemed to just be holding it together, then what kind of state must the erratic Ruby Rose be in?

Glynda had some time ago set the remote to its lowest setting and over the course of the last 10 minutes had been slowly raising the vibration setting one level at a time

There were 12 levels and Glynda had the remote at 10

The blonde knew if she got to 12 that Ruby wouldn't be able to contain herself, Glynda truly doubted even 11, and Pyrrha seemed just as close

Glynda looked to the clock and was surprised to see there was still 30 minutes of class left, as usual, it seemed that hoping time would go by faster had the opposite effect

Glynda concluded her lecture on the most widely known grimm weak points and was about to start on Beowulf pack mindsets when she subtly looked back to Pyrrha to see the true struggle on her face

The older blonde felt her lovers had held back long enough, most of the class hadn't and still wasn't paying attention, so she'd have to go over the material again anyway, so Glynda decided to do the 'cool teacher/lover thing to do'

"Alright class! This was just the introduction to these important concepts! Now, I want you all to think about what you've learned thus far and be ready to go over it again next time!"

Glynda assumed at least one of her more astute students would ask if she knew they were being let out of class halfway through, but even they seemed not to care as much

Mondays she assumed

Everything seemed to go as she expected, just about all the students packed up their belongings as fast as they could to leave, meanwhile Glynda saw the rush as a perfect time to raise the vibrator in Ruby's snatch just one more level

Ruby immediately let out another hungry lustful, and most importantly muffled moan directly into Pyrrha's cunt, the vibrations almost making Pyrrha collapse in on herself then and there

Though before Pyrrha could let herself fall into the full pleasure that was Ruby's mouth, a familiar voice pulled the redhead back to Remnant

"Hey Pyrrha!" Yang said, appearing out of nowhere to the champion

"H-hello th-there Yang. W-what can I *nervous gulp* d-do for you?" Pyrrha said, struggling on almost every word

Even as her older sister was just a few feet from her, Ruby didn't let up her oral assault on Pyrrha's snatch in the slightest.

Not because of new kink, but because her younger mind was completely overwhelmed with lust as she had been teased with release all day and once she heard Glynda tell everyone class was over early, she knew it was so she could tend to her and Pyrrha. Though she didn't know exactly when, Ruby's body prepared itself for a world of pleasure she assumed Glynda was going to make her beg for, and more importantly, earn.

Pyrrha tried to signal to Ruby that Yang was almost right next to her, but the older redhead soon realized, and felt, that the beautiful reaper was lost to her own lust for now

"Well I was wondering if you know where Ruby is? I thought I saw her sitting up here with you when class started, did she go somewhere?" Yang asked oblivious to the fact her younger sister was eating the pussy of the very girl she was talking to

"Y-yes. She uh-mmmm… she was feeling th-thirsty a-and moved to g-get something to drink." Pyrrha said truthfully

"And she's been getting a drink all class?" Yang asked somewhat confused

"S-she was, and I guess she s-still is very thirsty!" Pyrrha said, again truthful

"Heh, just Rube things I guess. Anyway, if you could just tell her that me and Emerald are headed out on a date tonight and to not expect us back until late, if you know what I mean~"

Pyrrha most certainly knew what she meant

"Also, that Weiss will be training with Nora again, weird how much they've been training together now, and Blake is… I'm not sure, probably running off somewhere, you know, Blake things." Yang said all nonchalantly as her sister remained busy under the row desk in front of her

"I'll be sure to *gulp* let her know." Pyrrha just managed to say

Yang thought about asking Pyrrha if she's okay with all the stuttering, but ultimately decided she had kept Emerald waiting long enough as it was and took off as soon as she got Pyrrha's nod.

Glynda hadn't realized Yang hadn't left the room until the younger blonde breezed right past her to the door, giving Glynda a slight spook and that helped her realize the incredibly naughty situation Pyrrha must have been in.

Glynda quickly used her semblance to make sure all the doors were shut firmly and locked before sashaying her way over to her pent-up lovers who were too busy fighting their own pleasure back to see the room was finally all theirs

Glynda decided to notch things up one more bit and upped the vibrator's level to the max, the buzzing was so loud Glynda could hear it down the steps, so she could only imagine how good it felt

Or more specifically

overwhelming

Glynda made her way up the auditorium/classroom's steps and was right in front of the younger lovers without them even realizing the older woman's presence

The blonde was on their row's level, higher than Yang had been, and so was easily able to see under the row's desk

Glynda was very much happy to see Ruby still putting as much of her focus into eating the mistral champion's pussy as she could

If the rough grip Pyrrha had of her Ruby's hair was any indication

"Pyrrha, Ruby" Glynda said in a soft tone

The gentle voice of their other lover was just able to bring the two redheads out of their lustful haze… at least a bit

"Everyone's gone, you may cum." Glynda said simply, getting a slightly more exuberant response

"AAAAAAHHHHH-OOOHHH-MY GOOOOD!" Pyrrha screamed aloud as she finally gave into orgasm and released her pent-up arousal into the shortest lover's mouth

Just hearing Glynda's words, Ruby also gave into her body's cravings and squirted almost aggressively around the dildo that had been claiming her body and mind all day

Naturally, Ruby maintained a great amount of focus on gulping down Pyrrha's perfect, clear arousal, the refined liquid only helping Ruby to extend her own orgasm, along with Pyrrha's beautiful moans of course

Glynda happily watched Pyrrha wrap her toned legs around Ruby's head to keep the younger girl's head, though more specifically mouth, in place as the older redhead fully gave into her carnal pleasure

Glynda even more happily watched Ruby's lower body shake and shutter as her unending orgasm was being kept alive by the still constantly running vibrator, its max level of vibration utterly claiming Ruby's body

Not wanting to be left out of the fun, Glynda moved to sit right in front of Pyrrha on top the row wide desk.

Pyrrha barely noticed Glynda move in front of her as Ruby unfairly used her semblance to essentially vibrate her tongue within the champion, and just as with Ruby, the beyond pleasurable sensation was utterly claiming Pyrrha's body.

Glynda spread her legs all the same, revealing that she wasn't wearing and panties

Not the most scandalous thing today, but to the older redhead, it was incredibly hot all the same

Being the dom most often out of the three, Pyrrha was always in the mood for battles of wit and she saw her chance with a rather smug looking Glynda

"O-oh Mistress! H-how may I serve you~" Pyrrha said as her pussy was still being aggressively eaten out, though she still managed to sound soft and needy

"Eat" was all Glynda said in response, her spread legs giving all the direction needed

Playing along, Pyrrha dived tongue first into Glynda's wonderful snatch, wrapping her arms around her older lover's thighs to ensure she had a firm grip of her meal

Being so pent up herself, Glynda almost immediately began to let out needy moans of her own as Pyrrha's tongue started to truly dominate the blonde's slit as it always did as Pyrrha was by far the best pussy eater out of the three lovers, lots of practice with Ruby, and now Glynda

"O-ooohhh!-mmMMMmmmm-*gasp*-o-OH!..MMMMM!" escaped Glynda's lips as she tried biting her tongue to maintain a sense of dominance

It didn't work

Very quickly, Glynda lost all sense of dominance as Pyrrha's mouth broke down her walls in a matter of seconds, though Glynda wasn't really that upset about it

To Pyrrha, Glynda's slit tasted better than the finest wine, aged to absolute perfection, despite the fact that Glynda was only 28, her years as a high school teacher had obviously taken its toll on her, though with the warmth and affection of her new lovers, Glynda had never looked nor felt younger

Nor sounded

"Ooooohhh!- OH! Yes! p-PYRRHA!" Glynda shouted as she came into the redheaded champion's mouth

Seeing her opportunity, Pyrrha not only continued her tongue assault of Glynda's snatch, but gripped the woman's thighs even firmer and sent her tongue in deeper and sucked with even more ferocity

"OH!OH! I-AAHHH!" Glynda screamed out as her orgasm was both extended and amplified to levels she simply wasn't prepared for

With Glynda so utterly lost in her lust, Pyrrha quickly snatched the remote from the blonde and turn the dial to 0, turning the vibrating phallus off within Ruby

The redhead under the desk finally pulled her tongue from her own redheaded lover's snatch and took a moment to catch her breath as she finally started to come down from the lustful haze that had enveloped her

Slowly but surely, Ruby regained herself completely with the familiar sound of tongue on wet flesh urging her to crawl out from under the desk and out of the large puddle of arousal that had formed between her legs

Once Ruby crawled up to sit next to Pyrrha, and a small but dominating grin appeared on Ruby's face as she saw the formerly in-charge Glynda moaning so loudly and with such a needy tone

Pyrrha pulled her face from between Glynda's legs to quickly pull Ruby into an incredibly hungry kiss

Pyrrha used her left hand to play with and twirl Glynda's clit proper while the older redhead relished in the taste of herself on Ruby's tongue.

With Glynda's flesh already so sensitive from her initial orgasm, Pyrrha's expert fingers were more than enough to keep the older woman suspended in a state of total euphoria

While Glynda squirmed and moaned wildly from Pyrrha's fingers having their way with her, Pyrrha herself was lock in a heated battle for dominance with Ruby's tongue for who led their kiss

Pyrrha had always had the experience advantage with kissing that allowed her to dominate their make-outs while Ruby only ever really had her of ferocity and speed enhanced tongue work that rarely, if ever, allowed her to just barley overtake Pyrrha

But with how long they've been together, with now even the inclusion of Glynda as an easy practice partner, Ruby had gained quite a bit of experience as well, so these battles of tongue were far more intense now with each just barley overtaking the other

Pyrrha felt she about to lose this one as the taste of herself on Ruby's tongue was just such a level of naughty and hot taboo that her rational mind could barely handle with how hot it was

Though

Pyrrha did have one other advantage this time

So, when she felt her loss at hand, Pyrrha flipped the vibrator's remote to its second to max setting, catching Ruby completely off-guard and immediately sending her on the defensive as her smaller body was now being completely overwhelmed from opposite locations

The underhanded tactic easily allowed Pyrrha to dominate the kiss, allowing her to be the forceful one to lead it as her tongue played with Ruby's anyway she wanted

Was it cheating?

Yes

Did Pyrrha know Ruby was going to make her pay for that later?

She was actually looking forward to it.

As the two redhead's finished their battle of tongues, Glynda could barely think as her sensitive and oh so needy pussy was still being toyed with by Pyrrha expert fingers

Pyrrha had moved from toying with the older woman's clit to properly fingering her

Three of Pyrrha's digits were pumping in and out of Glynda's dripping snatch like jackhammer

After several minutes of satisfyingly dominating the make-out, Pyrrha pulled her mouth from Ruby's and slid the remote back to zero while also laying it on the desk

"That w-was a dirty trick" Ruby said with an adorable pout as she yet again came down from an intense vibration-based orgasm, though this time also making sure to pull the 5-inch phallus from her slit

Ruby moved to lay the arousal covered dildo on the desk next to the its remote, but Pyrrha quickly grabbed her shorter lover's hand and pulled it towards her mouth

In an instant, Pyrrha had all 5-inches in her mouth while Ruby kept a firm grip of the dildo's ballsack outline at the base, the outline keeping it from going in any further

Pyrrha began to quickly bob her head up and down on the false cock's length, rubbing her tongue all over the phallus, hungry to taste and swallow all of Ruby's essence that she could get from it

Ruby was stunned at first by the incredibly lewd act, but then quickly took on a smug smile as she saw Pyrrha work for her cum, something Ruby always took joy in

Pyrrha sucked on the phallus eagerly, only stopping to lick the false cock all over just as hungrily

After several minutes of the hungry lapping and sucking, Pyrrha pulled away and finally let Ruby place it on the desk

"You looked absolutely beautiful doing that Pyrrha~" Ruby said looking into Pyrrha lust filled eyes

"Well you also looked beautiful Ruby, when you were under the desk with your head in between my legs~" Pyrrha said sounding rather smug

All the while Glynda was still sitting on the row's desk moaning like a proper slut as Pyrrha's fingers continued to simply toy with the blonde's snatch to it their liking

"Well I'm happy to look good for you babe~" Ruby said in a snarky tone with the eyes of a vixen

The champion returned Ruby's naughty look with one of her own, it was...let's say, certainly not befitting an angel.

Pyrrha" mind was flooding with so many ways to wipe the smug look off Ruby's face, but the older redhead quickly remembered that there was one person her and Ruby needed to take care of first

"Well Ruby, if that's true you wouldn't mind helping me seat you on this slut's face, would you? ~"

Ruby didn't need any more instruction.

The two redheads worked together to easily lay Glynda's back along the row wide desk and a split second after, Ruby was placing her panty-less crotch right on top of Glynda's open and moaning mouth

"Now Glynda, be a good girl and eat your mistress outline the proper slut you are~" Ruby said with the sultry tone she kept reserved for the bedroom, or at least anywhere they made love

Upon hearing her current dom's commands, Glynda quickly used her arms to get a firm grip of Ruby's thighs as Pyrrha had done to her and immediately started eating younger redhead out with determination

Wanting to test Glynda's ability to focus, just as she had done to them, Pyrrha also laid along the row desk

her stomach along the wood

And her head in between Glynda's perfect legs

Everything about Glynda was perfect to Pyrrha, it was the same with Ruby, but there was just something about dominating someone older than herself that gave Pyrrha such a sense of...power

In the end however, Pyrrha loved Glynda, just as much as she loved Ruby, but now, now was just the time to show Glynda just how much she loved her

And have a little fun of her own

So once again, Pyrrha dived tongue first into Glynda's oh so needy pussy and immediately she was rewarded with a built-up orgasm squirting into her mouth that her fingers had been coaxing from Glynda for the last few minutes

Though beyond the professor's addicting essence, both redheads were treated the even more addicting sound of Glynda letting out a loud and muffled moan right into Ruby's snatch

Ruby was absolutely relishing in her situation

here Ruby was professor Glynda Goodwitch eating her out with the older woman's eyes looking up at her looking oh so needy

All Ruby did in response to the look was bring one hand behind her back to start undoing Glynda's top to begin fondling the blonde's breasts while her other hand went to the top of Glynda's head to ensure her older lover kept her head properly in place

While it was not too long ago Glynda had found the taste of being a dom to her liking

Not long after, she learned the hard truth of how she just wasn't on the same level as her younger lovers yet.

Pyrrha and Ruby had routinely playfully fought each other for control during sex before the three had come together

while she had only just discovered her interest in it

So, for the most part Glynda was very much the sub of the three lovers, while Pyrrha and Ruby promised to help… train her

In truth, Pyrrha and Ruby believe it wouldn't be too long before she started truly fighting for her chance to be dom, and winning, so while they had her as the easy sub, they planned on enjoying it.

On the bright side for Glynda, she was treated like the most exquisite pillow princess… mostly

While Pyrrha was indeed the best pussy eater of the three, Ruby not being too far behind, Glynda's skill was improving every day, something Ruby was currently realizing

"O-oh damn… mmm, Pyrrha she's getting good at eating~" Ruby said with a smug smile on her face, though it quickly disappeared as she let out another lust filled moan

Pyrrha didn't respond, she could tell Ruby wouldn't actually be able to hold a conversation right now with Glynda's practiced tongue invading her snatch

So Pyrrha continued to partake in one of her favorite meals, Glynda's dripping and ever so needy slit

Now, Glynda was finally going through the kind of tortuous pleasure she had put her two younger lovers through.

Glynda wanted to make Ruby cum, but Pyrrha's devouring of her own pussy was driving her insane

A part of Glynda just wanted to stop tasting Ruby and focus on the feeling of Pyrrha's tongue deep within her

While an entirely separate part wanted her to taste even more of Ruby and to live of her incredible essence alone

In the end, Glynda got lucky… mostly

Ruby had still felt so pent up from her edging all day and came into Glynda's mouth with the most adorable moan either older lover had ever heard, making said older lovers promise themselves to tease Ruby all day again if it would squeeze out such a sound

With the taste of Ruby's lust flooding her mouth and Pyrrha's tongue utterly claiming her as it always did, Glynda orgasmed as well, opening her floodgates to a mouth more than happy to swallow

After several minutes of all three of them catching their breaths, the three lovers made their way to Glynda's private residence on campus for a level of privacy they couldn't have anywhere else.

After a bit of cuddling on Glynda's queen sized bed, Pyrrha and Ruby informed the blonde that they were going into Vale to pick up a movie from dustbox for the three of them to watch tonight

"But you both asked me to make sure my schedule was clear from now till tonight, heading into Vale and back will take you at least an hour." Glynda pointed out with confusion at her girlfriends apparently wanting her to just wait for them to get back

"Well, we thought we'd make sure your time till we get back was pleasurable, so…." Pyrrha said softly, and with care, and as a distraction

Ruby quickly shoved the 5-inch dildo into Glynda's sensitive snatch, causing the older woman to suddenly moan out in surprising pleasure, before suddenly being silenced by a ball gag suddenly found itself between the older woman's lips

Next, Glynda suddenly saw all of the bondage gear the three loved to use swirling around her

Clearly, she had been caught in a trap

Glynda suddenly found her arms and legs bound to each other with her naked body on almost full display as she laid on her side, naked, and now restrained

"See, don't worry Glynda, I'll have the remote on me and I'll be sure to play with you just as loving as you played with me~" Ruby said with what Glynda could only describe as sultry aggression as she knew that Ruby only meant that she would be teased and edged while they were in town… and maybe even during the movie

Before her panicked thoughts could fully form a way to escape, the vibrator kicked in and Glynda already sensitive snatch was once again being utterly dominated be a sensation that would quickly claim her body and mind

"Alrighty Glynda! We'll be back in an hour...roughly, and don't worry, we'll also pick up dinner and run to the store for some extra batteries for...well, you know. Bye have fun~" Pyrrha said in a beyond sultry tone as Glynda's mind was quickly being fogged by nothing more than needy lust

Already, begging for release.

She loved it.


	9. A New Game

**Heyyy there! Quick word of warning, college finals are this coming week for me, so I wanted to warn y'all that it's highly unlikely I'll get a story out next week and just to be prepared for it.**

 **ALSO, as I'm sure y'all will notice, this one is written differently than the other chapters, and even my other stories. The reason for this is that I'm testing out a new writing still, not only having paragraphs, but adding in a new level of detail. Now this isn't permanent, not unless y'all want it to be. So, I NEED COMMENTS ON THIS, like this new writing style let me know, hate it let me know, I write smut for the people, you people, so let me know if this writing is satisfying, that is the point of smut after all ;)**

 **ANYWAY, I wish all other students' luck on their finals and no matter what you think of this new style, I hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

Breathing

Breathing was all Glynda's beautifully restrained body could even do.

Breathing as much as the red ball gag in her mouth allowed anyway.

Professor Glynda Goodwitch was bound, gagged, blindfolded, and she was even wearing noise cancelling earbuds. The blond sub was currently floating above her own bed thanks to Pyrrha's magnetic control of the various metal bindings, straps, and rings infused into the leather straps that helped make the blond professor so… powerless.

In her bondage, the emerald-eyed sub had her arms bound behind her back parallel to each other, not even giving her the freedom clench her fists as each hand was firmly against the other's elbow. Her legs were bond in a way that made it look as if she were kneeling on air itself with her thighs tied to her legs under several firm straps of metal-infused leather. The legs were not tied to each other though, allowing her to spread her ever kneeling limbs… if the dom commanding controlling her wasn't already forcing her legs wide apart and extraordinarily open.

Well… while her bound legs were indeed spread open, her oh so needy pussy was indeed filled. For separate from the majority of bondage gear that crisscrossed on her heated skin, there was a 'chastity belt' snuggly wrapped around her lower midriff and over her nether regions like a pair of panties only tighter and with a faint buzzing sound coming from the middle. So, while her perfect body was restrained physically by the leather and metal infused straps claiming her, she was just as, if not more so, restrained mentally by the constant vibrations in her in her utterly soaked pussy.

Though despite how powerless the blond was, with her eyes covered with a black cloth, her mouth gagged so to only let in needed breath or to let out deliciously needy moans, her arms and legs so taken from her as she floated helplessly, that was it, the blond still had much of her heated and sweat covered body exposed to the air. Her redheaded girlfriends always see it as wasteful to cover their mature lover's large breasts. As such, Glynda's whole heavy breathing chest was on full display. Her breasts and midriff, as well as any pocket of exposed heated skin, nearly had an ever-present layer of dripping sweat as the constant vibrations between her legs had been going for nearly an hour now, forcing heavenly release from the mature beauty several times thus far.

As for where the gagged, blindfolded, and perfectly restrained woman's lovers were.

Well, they were in front of her, playing the mischievous game Glynda herself was a part of.

Several steps from the foot of the bed Glynda was levitated above, Pyrrha Nikos sat in an extraordinarily well cushioned leather chair. Though the cushioning was most certainly not the most enjoyable sensation Pyrrha was experiencing. Between the champion's legs, a certain even prodigy huntress in training was lapping her warm and wet tongue against the champion's similarly warm and dripping snatch.

The game, which Ruby so eagerly convinced her two girlfriends to play, was simple. There were only two true players, one, called the 'holder', would, surprisingly, hold whoever was decided to be the lucky plaything held in the air over the three lovers shared bed, this roll could only be played by either Pyrrha with her magnetism or Glynda with her telekinesis, exactly as Ruby had planned it. The other player, called the 'distraction', would do whatever they wanted in attempts to have the holder lose focus and drop whoever was the plaything onto their bed within the span of one hour. While the holder fights the distraction's pleasurable assault over an hour, the 'plaything' is held in a state of absolute pleasure as they can't move, speak, look, or even hear, all they can do is experience the seemingly never-ending vibration from between their always forcibly spread legs.

Pyrrha, while wishing she could challenge the previous statement, knew she'd give up just about anything in the world for Ruby's tongue to lap at her just a little faster. Pyrrha knew exactly what her shorter lover was doing, she had even expected it long before the game had started and foolishly believed she could still hold out.

Ruby's tongue was worshiping her Mistrilian girlfriend's clitoris as the silver-eyed girl's wet and slivering appendage rubbed along every side of Pyrrha's sensitive nub before slowly and teasingly being pulled away, making the champion clench her teeth and shut her eyes tightly in an effort to not let her more lustful needs take was painfully aware of just how close she was to her own limit. Something Ruby satisfyingly knew all too well. The only one blissfully unaware of Pyrrha's growingly desperate state was Glynda, who moaned loudly through her gag as the vibrator in her now especially sensitive pussy was still unyielding in its claiming of her.

And suddenly, the bound blond let slip a special moan through her gag, a moan Pyrrha knew very well by this point. It was an especially submissive sound that Glynda would squeal out as she reached her orgasmic release, this specific moan signaled she had experienced her fifth orgasm since their loving game started.

Ruby, while not being serviced herself by toy or tongue, was absolutely reveling in the sexual struggle she was putting her dear Pyrrha through. It was clear as day, despite the champion's best efforts, the tightly closed mouth with teeth on clear display, only to be matched by just how tightly the emerald eyed redhead was curling her toes and gripping the left leather armrest of the chair as her right was extended forward to focus on maintaining control of Glynda's bindings.

The youngest lover was wearing a very smug look as she continued to lap her tongue along her redheaded girlfriend's completely soaked pussy. For as the game was nearing its end, Ruby knew it wasn't because Pyrrha only needed to hold out a little longer, but instead Ruby knew it was because she herself only had to hold back for even less.

The secret to this game, the secret that Pyrrha hadn't fully realized until it was all too late, was that it wasn't about making the holder cum as quickly as possible, but to tease and pleasurably torture the holder over the course of an hour. Ruby could have made Pyrrha cum long ago as her skill and ferocity were greater than even the dominatrix Nikos could hold against, but the shorter dom Ruby only saw this as a resistance free way to tease her champion lover. It was as deceptive as it was hot

but Pyrrha already knew the perfect way to get back at her feisty shorter lover.

"O-oh!" Pyrrha moaned out suddenly as her legs began to shake

"Oh! Oh-oh Ruby! I'm-*gasp*-I'm so close!" Pyrrha screamed out in ecstasy as she neared her orgasm

What Pyrrha said surprised Ruby, for the shorter redhead had intended on teasing her matching haired girlfriend a little longer.

"Oh! Oh, please Ruby!" Pyrrha screamed out as she brought both of her hands to Ruby's head, losing focus on Glynda who then dropped onto the bed below, not that the entirely bliss-minded blond even noticed

"Please Ruby! I give up! Please make me cum!" Pyrrha screamed out in complete need as she now wrapped her legs around Ruby's head to keep the silver-eyed girl's lips pressed against her nether regions

While wanting to tease Pyrrha more, hearing the utterly needy cries of her lover brought out Ruby's loving dominatrix side and felt that if Pyrrha was going to beg for it like a good needy girl, then her loving mistress should reward her~

Grasping Pyrrha's firm thighs that were wrapped around her head, Ruby immediately started gently sucking on the champion's shaking clitoris while occasionally stopping only to take long yet fast laps of her tongue on the nub.

Pyrrha immediately threw her head back in overwhelming pleasure and moaned out, she had been getting edged by Ruby for nearly an hour now, so this sudden fulfilling release made it feel like her first true orgasm in a long time, which was of course far from true, but that didn't stop the moaning redhead's eyes from trying to roll up into her head as her naked and sweat covered body finally couldn't hold out any longer and squirted her arousal directly into Ruby's more than eager mouth.

As Pyrrha's orgasm rolled on, her body only tightened its grip on the head in between her legs, as with every orgasmic jolt that shot in her veins, her toned legs and thighs turned into vice like grips and seemingly had no intention of letting Ruby pull away from her girlfriend's throbbing snatch.

Even in her blissful afterglow, Pyrrha did not lessen her legs grip on her shorter lover's head, intent on making sure Ruby's tongue pleased her fully and ensuring the shorter redhead swallowed every drop.

Not that Ruby mined in the slightest as Pyrrha's dripping slit was by far one of her favorite things to eat~

But after several more minutes of sustained mouth-on-pussy friction, Pyrrha did release her grip on her silver-eyed girlfriend's head

"So~ How did you like the game? ~" Ruby asked with a string of what could have been saliva or cum still connecting her lips to Pyrrha's pussy and less physically Ruby asked her question in a smug tone already telling Pyrrha Ruby knew the answer.

Rather than responding with words, Pyrrha leaned down and cupped Ruby's face in her hands and pulled to quickly bring their lips together. What ensued was one of the sloppiest make-outs the couple had undertaken, and there had indeed been many. Pyrrha immediately slipped her tongue into her shorter lover's mouth and lustfully tasted her own arousal on Ruby's tongue, a taste Pyrrha was very familiar with by this point. The two lovers' tongues danced together rather than fighting for control as the battle had already been decided won by Ruby thanks to her tongue's previous actions.

Though while one battle had been lost, another was sure to come, and Pyrrha was sure it would be in her favor.

Eventually the lovers pulled away and Ruby was the first to speak as she was feeling especially cheeky, still reveling in her recent victory

"So~ You didn't really answer me, what did you think about the game? ~" Ruby 'asked' with palpable levels of smugness

"Well… I loved it dear~ I can't even wait to play it again… with some changed roles of course~" Pyrrha said back with self-assurance in her voice, throwing Ruby off

"Hm, well… I don't know about changing up the roles just yet, but I guess we could play it later today… when I get thirsty again~"

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Ruby, but I don't think you understand~" Pyrrha said as she now cupped Ruby's chin with one hand

"When I said I couldn't wait to play it again, I meant it seriously~."

Out of nowhere, the leather and metal infused straps that had bound Glynda suddenly wrapped itself around the kneeling and unprepared Ruby. Pyrrha smiled as she watched the formerly smug Ruby flutily try to resist her incoming bondage.

First to be restrained were Ruby's arms and legs, just as with Glynda, Ruby found her arms tied parallel along her back, forcing each fist against the other arm's elbow. Next, her legs and thighs were strapped against each other, locking her in a kneeling position.

The silver eyed beauty twisted and turned with all her might, but with Pyrrha's magnetism guiding and tightening the strappings, the shorter redhead quickly found herself just as helplessly bound. Once her arms and legs were fully restrained, Ruby looked up to the now smug looking Pyrrha and made to speak. Pyrrha wasn't exactly sure what Ruby was going to say, but it didn't matter, as soon as her shorter lover opened her mouth, Pyrrha used her semblance once again to show the red ball gag into Ruby's mouth and locked it around her head.

Pyrrha sat back in her comfy chair and for once fully took in its comforting cushions as she also took in the sight of a fully bound and gagged Ruby, a sight she knew she would never tire of seeing.

Ruby met Pyrrha's gaze with a fiery stare of her own, though those flames were quickly snuffed out as the shorter redhead felt something wrap around her crotch, and something else enter her.

For a moment, just a moment, Ruby looked to Pyrrha with pleading eyes for the silver eyed girl knew exactly what was about to happen, the only thing she was afraid of was how long it would happen. But alas, Ruby's submissive look was only returned with a dominating gaze and as a loud *click* was heard, a similarly loud buzzing began, and suddenly, Ruby was moaning and squirming on her knees as vibrations from between her legs quickly began their work of claiming her body.

"My my Ruby, you look simply breathtaking. ~" Pyrrha said self satisfyingly as she further revealed in her current domination

"Oh, but wait, I feel like something is missing… oh yes!" Pyrrha said aloud to fake realization

"We're missing a few things. First, this isn't all the gear for the 'plaything' is it?" Pyrrha said with her usual dominatrix voice coming to her

"Wait here a moment won't you dear?" Pyrrha asked rhetorically before standing from her chair and walking behind Ruby to the bed.

Once at the foot of the large mattress, Pyrrha look to Glynda's still shaking body. Pyrrha thought to herself for a moment about how many orgasms the blond professor must have been put through… though those thoughts were quickly brushed away as Pyrrha satisfyingly heard Ruby let out and especially loud moan behind her and reminded the emerald eyed redhead what she was doing.

Pyrrha leaned down to the blond beauty before her and untied the black blindfold and carefully took out the noise cancelling earbuds. The champion felt a special kind of satisfaction at seeing Glynda's face looking still very much ahegao as her tongue was hanging out and it was clear her eyes had been trying to roll up into the blond professor's head again and again with no success. Never mind that though, Glynda still had another job to do.

"Oh Glynda~ Glynda dear, your mistress is calling you~ Your mistress needs her pussy taken care of, so your mouth needs to follow me~" Pyrrha almost whispered into the nearly unconscious professor.

"..m..mi..mis-mistress?" Glynda struggled to say as she started to regain herself

"That's right my dear, your mistress is calling you to eat her out, now come do so soon or… punishment, will be carried out." Pyrrha said again in an almost whispered tone. Though despite the calm and quietness of her words, the mention of punishment was more than enough to make Glynda's eyes go wide and the blond quickly shot to her knees on the bed.

"M-Mistress! I-I'm ready to serve!" Glynda almost shouted as she quickly rose to attention

"Oh what a good girl! Now, take these earbuds and this blindfold over to our dear Ruby and finish locking her in her role as this round's 'plaything' after all, she did come up with the game, so it's only fair she have the...privilege, of having the role the second time around. Don't you agree Glynda? ~" Pyrrha rhetorically asked as she handed the earbuds and blindfold over to the blond sub

"O-oh yes mistress! I know she'll enjoy just as much as I have! If not more!" Glynda excitedly said as she took the two stimuli blockers from Pyrrha, jumped off the bed, and knelt behind the restrained Ruby

Glynda loved this, she loved this feeling of complete submission she felt as she was commanded by whichever of her two lovers happened to be the dom at the time. Outside this, as her role as headmistress of Beacon, she had so much… responsibility. Grading papers, organizing school finances, dealing with rambunctious and hormone crazy students (though the last part being quite nice in her alone times with her developing girlfriends) it was so much. While she could certainly handle so much, and even take pride and joy in her at times stressful work upon completion, it was nights like this, where she only had to worry about pleasing the two women she loved more than anything, that she felt truly at peace, almost weightless, floating in the warm sea of bliss.

However, as much as she loved reflecting on the joy that was her life with her two lovers, she had a job to do, unless she wanted to be punished~

So, Glynda quickly refocused herself on gently placing the noise cancelling earbuds in Ruby's...well, ears and then quickly fastened the thick black handkerchief around Ruby's beautiful silver eyes as a makeshift blindfold.

Meanwhile Pyrrha watched satisfyingly from her comfy leather chair she sat in once more as her submissive girlfriend Professor Goodwitch strapped the final pieces of bondage gear on her sexual rival and second girlfriend Ruby Rose. Pyrrha couldn't help but feel another intense wave of arousal wash over her as she took in the 'taboo' of the situation with them being Glynda's students but also being the ones to routinely dom her. Such thoughts, even after being together nearly 2 years now still excited Pyrrha, but the champion had more than thoughts to please her as she was pulled out of her own mindscape as she felt a very well-trained tongue enter her lower lips.

Pyrrha was pleased to see a head with blond hair between her legs, the submissive emerald eyes looking up to meet her own was just the cherry on top. However, there was another sweet treat entirely for Pyrrha to enjoy as she looked up to see Ruby very much writhing in her restraints and lack of any stimulation other than the vibration from between her legs.

The 'chastity belt' had a 5-inch vibrating dildo as its main attraction, however it also had a special formation point on it that specifically cupped a woman's clitoris and sent an entirely different level of vibration through it, giving any lucky lady two points of separate and intense fountains of pleasure

As Pyrrha watched Ruby orgasm for a second time in just 5 minutes, she sat back in her chair and realized she had forgotten to raise Ruby into the air as was part of their game, but the feeling of her second orgasm of the night coming to her from Glynda's eager tongue, Pyrrha decided she'd play a different game, one where she sit back and simply enjoy the view of a constantly orgasming Ruby while being expertly eaten out.

However, Pyrrha was also fully aware that soon enough, likely the very next day, she would find her and Ruby's positions reversed. She knew her shorter lover would develop some kind of plan with Glynda to have the blond use her telekinetic semblance in the exact same way Pyrrha herself had used her magnetism semblance this day. She could already see Ruby's smug and satisfied face looking down at her before being covered with a blindfold and sent into constant release… it was a situation Pyrrha was somewhat dreading while also looking forward to.

" _Surly Ruby will be merciful...right?"_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she reached release and sprayed her arousal into Glynda eager and still lapping mouth


End file.
